AMOR A PRUEBA
by AmaliHyuga
Summary: Hinata encuentra el amor en Sasuke superado el amor que sentía asía Naruto sin saber que ese amor quizá haga sufrir a Sasuke por una mentira y en ahí se sabrá el gran amor que realmente se tienen . (sasuhina un amor con muchas pruebas) Lemon en el proceso."Gracias por leerlo este es mi primer fin que hago , abrasos psicologicos para todos"
1. Capítulo 1

AMOR A PRUEBA.

Capítulo 1

En aquella agradable noche, la villa de Konoha se encontraba invadida como nunca por risas y parloteos. La dicha y felicidad en las expresiones de la gente rebosaban de tal forma, que casi podían ser palpables.

Toda la comunidad, desde el niño más pequeño hasta el anciano más antiguo, se había reunido en la plaza principal, donde se hallaban diversas mesas de madera envueltas en manteles blancos. Flores de todo tipo decoraban cada parte del lugar, ya fuera en macetas o colgando como guirnaldas.

Éstas eran complementadas por hermosas cortinas que otorgaban la curiosa sensación de flotar a sus alrededores.

Copas y platos vacíos se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, abandonados por las personas que se desplazaban de mesa en mesa, tanto para robar asientos vacíos, como para charlar acerca de todo y nada a la vez.

Los padres se esforzaban en vano para controlar a sus hijos, quienes pronto volvían a hacer de las suyas. La muchedumbre esperaba con impaciencia al postre, que además de dictar el final de la cena, daría apertura al baile.

En el centro de todo, se cernía una enorme mesa redonda; la más grande con creces. Poseía imponentes arcos de madera, un mantel fino y flores particularmente bellas que hacían aún más evidente el hecho de que era la mesa principal; la exclusiva.

Todos los nueve novatos con sus profesores, Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara y sus hermanos se reunían ahí. El naranja y rojo eran los colores protagónicos del evento, especialmente en esa parte, donde se situaba una peculiar pareja que extrañamente encajaba a la perfección.

Era la boda del Hokage, algo que nadie se habría perdido por nada en el mundo. Naruto estaba casándose con Karin, acompañado por todos sus amigos y la villa, tal y como siempre soñó.

Los presentes gritaron de emoción al ver surgir un gigantesco bollo de crema en forma de pirámide, seguido de cerca por otros más pequeños, los cuales fueron distribuidos a las mesas de los invitados.

Naruto trató de lucirse cortando la pirámide, mas Karin le arrebató el cuchillo y salvó el día. Todos alargaban sus cuellos, curiosos por saber qué sucedía en la sofisticada mesa. Las personas reían y gritaban, pero se vieron silenciadas por un claro e inconfundible sonido: una cucharilla golpeando cuidadosamente una copa.

Cada mirada se posó sobre el padrino. Nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Vestía con un elegante kimono azul marino que resaltaba su atractivo de siempre, y que a la vez era lo bastante simple para conservar un aire casual.

Miró a Naruto y sonrió. Su mejor amigo, en sus mejores galas de Hokage, estuvo a punto de encogerse en su silla, aguardando con temor lo que diría el moreno en su discurso de padrino. No confiaba ni un poco en ese hombre. En cuanto esos pálidos labios se abrieron, Naruto dejó de respirar, y Sasuke, con un toque de gracia y elocuencia, dijo: "Hmph".

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Evidentemente, los invitados esperaban algo más, pero el Uchiha se sentó como si todo se encontrara en perfecto orden.

Las personas continuaron pendientes de que retomara la palabra, hasta que Karin, en su occidental vestido blanco con volantes, comenzó a reírse. El resto no tardó en imitarla, totalmente impresionado por el descaro de Sasuke.

"¡Teme! ¡Al menos pudiste decir algo más en la boda de tu mejor amigo!" Exclamó Naruto, apuntando acusatoriamente al moreno, quien sonreía, burlón.

"¿Quieres que hable acerca de cómo pudiste servir _ramen_ en tu boda?" Replicó Sasuke, arqueando una ceja.

Naruto bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

"¿O sobre tu primer beso? Más bien, ¿el nuestro?" Añadió el Uchiha, ampliando su sonrisa cuando Naruto saltó literalmente de su lugar.

Los novatos se echaron a reír al recordarlo. Incluso Karin se unió a sus carcajadas.

"¡Oh, sólo cállate ya, bastardo!" Demandó Naruto, arrojándole una maceta a Sasuke, quien la atrapó ágilmente.

La rubia inició un conmovedor discurso que pocos escucharon, pues algunos seguían riéndose de las payasadas de los amigos de Naruto y otros estaban muy ocupados comiendo su postre.

Al cabo de un rato, el Uzumaki tomó a su esposa de la mano, iniciando el gran baile. La gente los contemplaba con admiración, hasta que fue su turno de integrarse a la pista.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan en cuanto la pareja idiota –como solía llamarlos de cariño- se aproximó a él, con intenciones de arrastrarlo a bailar. Naruto parecía listo para aceptar el reto, pero Karin lo agarró de la oreja y lo alejó de allí, reclamando que no deseaba un combate innecesario en su boda.

Por otra parte, Suigetsu estaban muy ocupados fastidiando a Juugo o peleando entre sí, por lo que no se aproximaron al moreno ni siquiera hiso el intento Sakura apesar de que su corazon lo pedia a gritos estar a su lado pero no podia actuar como antes. Y así fue como Sasuke terminó felizmente solo y tranquilo en la mesa principal. O eso creía.

A pocos puestos de él, se ubicaba Hinata, que utilizaba un vestido violeta de cuello alto y mangas largas. Como de costumbre, observaba a Naruto.

No obstante, la joven percibió su mirada y se volvió para sonreírle alegremente, segundos antes de que Kiba la alcanzara y la llevase a la pista de baile. Sasuke acabó su champagne de un trago. Si la muchacha hubiera estado llorando, él no habría visto tantas lágrimas como las que detectó en esa sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

El escritorio del líder Anbu, que se hallaba justo al lado del despacho del Hokage, yacía tan meticulosamente limpio y organizado como lo era su dueño. Nada fuera de orden, salvo algunos bolígrafos y demás suministros de oficina.

Los papeles estaban acomodados en largas pilas y poseían etiquetas que indicaban cuál era su contenido, en caso de que alguien necesitara encontrar un archivo o añadir otro. Las carpetas se encontraban ordenadas en los estantes, de manera que sus nombres fuesen sencillos de localizar.

Por último, los documentos más importantes y secretos eran protegidos por sellos visibles, que sólo servían para advertir de la presencia de los más peligrosos; eso evitaría que los entrometidos dejaran de hurgar. O quizás era simplemente porque Sasuke se había cansado de que Naruto activara los sellos al meter su nariz en lo que no le concernía.

El Uchiha le echaba un vistazo a las nuevas solicitudes para Anbu. Un clip mantenía unidas las evaluaciones médicas, psicológicas, el registro de misiones y la carta motivacional (si había una) para cada archivo. Sasuke hacía la pre-selección y más tarde pediría la opinión de Naruto con respecto a su elegido, para luego tomar su decisión final. Tenía tres pilas frente a él: sí, no, y tal vez. En ese instante, contemplaba la solicitud en su mano con una ceja alzada. El nombre había atraído su curiosidad: Hyuuga Hinata.

Era una Jounin, no la mejor, pero sí bastante buena. Había trabajado en la academia, completado toneladas de misiones, mayormente grupales, y aunque todavía entrenaba reclutas jóvenes, se rehusaba a liderar un equipo Genin. Intrigado, Sasuke se fijó en su evaluación psicológica; no hubo nada alarmante, incluso siendo evidente que tenía baja autoestima. El moreno suspiró, desviando sus ojos a la foto de la boda de Naruto, que fue pegada en su escritorio por cortesía de éste. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces…

Un golpe en su puerta distrajo su atención del papel y enseguida permitió la entrada a quienquiera que deseara pasar. Una expresión perpleja se dibujó en sus facciones cuando la persona en quien pensaba recientemente entró en la habitación: Hinata. Ésta apareció, vistiendo un amplio abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo. Su largo cabello caía como cascada sobre su espalda y aferraba varios documentos contra su pecho, de tal forma, que era como si estos fueran la única cosa que la conectara con el mundo. Al principio titubeó, más se adentró al lugar en cuanto recibió un asentimiento del Uchiha.

La morena hizo una reverencia y le entregó los papeles; eran algunos reportes de misiones y demás cosas aburridas. Sasuke notó que los ojos de la chica se abrieron de asombro y un rubor oscureció sus mejillas, tras fijarse en la imagen que reposaba sobre el escritorio. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto; simplemente se alejó una vez que él recibió los archivos, preparada para salir. El muchacho la vio llegar a la puerta, percatándose de que sus hombros temblaban levemente. Acto seguido, volvió a contemplar la fotografía.

"¿Acaso deseas morir?" Preguntó, cuando la mano de ella se posó en el picaporte.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, bastante sorprendida. Sasuke no sabía que era el primero que se atrevía a mencionar la boda de Naruto en su presencia; porque era obvio que se refería a ese evento. Ni siquiera Neji era capaz de hablar de ese tema, pues era de los pocos que sabía cuán triste y destrozada estaba por eso.

"Yo… no… no soy… tan débil". Susurró. Sus ojos blancos se toparon fugazmente con los de Sasuke.

Él sonrió y ella hizo una breve inclinación antes de retirarse.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto engullía un tazón de ramen cuando Sasuke golpeó la puerta y entró, sin esperar una respuesta, ya que siempre era bienvenido. Enseguida rodó los ojos al ver que el rubio ocultaba su comida debajo del escritorio, incluso aunque la habitación apestara a ella y un fideo colgara de su boca.

"No soy Karin". Suspiró, indiferente.

"Bueno, en cierto modo te faltan las mejores amigas de un hombre". Dijo Naruto, delineando dos senos imaginarios.

Sasuke resopló ante aquello y dejó caer los diez archivos que trajo consigo encima del escritorio del Hokage, sonriendo al ver que éste los observaba y gruñía con fastidio.

"Sí, sí tienes". Afirmó, antes de que el rubio pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse.

"Te odio". Masculló Uzumaki, tocando los papeles como si se lo fueran a comer.

Sasuke tomó una silla, se acomodó frente a Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, y lo fulminó con la mirada para que empezara a leer y colocase su sello de Hokage en los documentos. Naruto no se hizo de rogar para obedecer y los estampó con una fuerza exagerada, quizás anhelando que el moreno se adormilase para poder despertarlo con un susto; lo cual nunca sucedió, por supuesto.

"En serio, ¿para qué me molesto? Siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo, y si no es así, te las ingenias para convencerme". Murmuró Naruto, tomando el último papel y congelándose de inmediato.

Encaró a Sasuke, quien no se movió ni se inmutó. El rubio lo detalló con fijeza, convencido de que su compañero iba a sonreír y hacer uno de sus mordaces comentarios para aclarar que sólo era una broma. No fue así. De todos modos, el Uchiha rara vez jugaba con eso, por lo que no debería sorprenderle, pero igual resultaba extraño… Naruto frunció el ceño, agitó la hoja, chequeó nuevamente el nombre y la fotografía, rascó su cabeza, suspiró y finalmente le lanzó una mueca interrogativa al moreno.

"Tienes que estar bromeando, Sasuke. ¡Ella no sería capaz! ¡Es demasiado dulce y gentil! ¡Sin mencionar cuán tímida e insegura es para convertirse en Anbu!" Aseguró Naruto, descubriendo con asombro que el nombrado iba totalmente en serio.

¡Es que no lograba comprender qué habría pasado por la mente de Sasuke para siquiera considerar agregarla en su lista de "tal vez"!

"Ella no se habría apuntado si creyera que es incapaz de hacerlo". Señaló el Uchiha, a sabiendas de que Naruto estaba al tanto de que la joven rechazó tener un equipo Genin porque aún no se sentía lista para ese trabajo.

"Podrían asesinarla". Dijo el rubio. Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron y su típica expresión despreocupada desapareció.

Sasuke miró atentamente al Hokage, tratando de descifrar si ya había descubierto el por qué la muchacha querría buscar que la matasen, incluso aunque ella le hubiese dicho que no era su intención morir. Hasta llegó al punto de preguntarle a Neji su opinión al respecto, siendo éste uno de sus mejores Anbu y el primo de Hinata.

"Neji dijo que esto podría servir para hacerla cambiar y los Hyuuga siempre son valiosos como Anbu. Podríamos ponerla a prueba con algunas misiones y ver. A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de las personas que están en la lista de _tal vez _terminan abandonando el puesto de Anbu muy pronto". Razonó el moreno.

"¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué demonios querría cambiar? ¡No lo entiendo! Las personas como ella no se vuelven Anbu de la nada… ¡Algo debió ocurrir! ¿Neji te habló de eso?" Exclamó Naruto, levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

No se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos negros de Sasuke se dilataron por el desconcierto y después la ira. Al Uchiha siempre le había asombrado la forma en que el rubio se percataba fácilmente de los pequeños detalles, ayudaba a la gente como si los problemas fuesen suyos y, aun así, fuera tan imbécil con otro tipo de cosas. Lo hacía querer estrellarle la cabeza contra la superficie sólida más cercana.

Pensar que todavía no se daba cuenta de que Hinata siempre había estado -y aún estaba- enamorada de él era más de lo que podía soportar. Esa chica estuvo acosándolo por años e inclusive le confesó su amor cuando salvó su trasero de Pein, -o algo así había escuchado- ¿y era incapaz de comprenderla a esas alturas?

"Hablaré con ella sobre eso o quizás le pida a Sakura que lo haga". Comentó Naruto, pensando en voz alta. "Se le dan bien esas cosas. Es una excelente mano derecha y tiene más tacto que tú".

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Sasuke para que el mundo se tornara rojo y golpeara al rubio en la cara.

"¡¿Qué carajo, Sasuke?!" Gritó éste, perplejo, y apartando la sangre de sus labios rotos.

"¡No entiendes nada!" Acusó el Uchiha, encarándolo con furia.

Naruto no había entendido sus motivos para abandonar la villa por Orochimaru. No había entendido sus deseos de venganza, cuánto había sufrido o lo mal que tomó la traición de Konoha hacia Itachi. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué no quiso regresar al principio. Sin embargo, pretendía ser capaz de ponerse en sus zapatos y eso enloquecía a Sasuke. Incluso ahora, cuando todo eso estaba en el pasado, no sabía cómo se sentía. Seguía siendo el mismo idiota insufrible.

Como de costumbre, arreglaron sus problemas mediante puñetazos. Porque Sasuke no sabía cómo hablarle a Naruto cuando se comportaba así y cuando él mismo se encontraba tan furioso. No fue de extrañar verlos salir, entre golpes y patadas, para alcanzar el área de entrenamiento más próxima. Los Anbu ni siquiera intentaron detenerlos. Estaban más que acostumbrados; algunos incluso iban a observarlos, dado que siempre era entretenido admirar a los dos mejores ninjas combatiendo. A pesar de que Naruto era Hokage, era bien sabido que ambos poseían la misma fuerza y podrían morir en una pelea real, sin dejar a un ganador proclamado.

Una hora después, fueron Sakura y Karin quienes tuvieron que separarlos. Naruto continuaba desconociendo por qué demonios su amigo se enojó tanto, y cómo fue que pasaron de hablar sobre la asignación de Hinata en Anbu a patear el trasero del otro. En su defensa, masculló algo acerca de gruñones bastardos y sus cambios de humor que los hacía desviar un tema a otro completamente distinto. Y eso último era cierto, ya que no pelearon por Hinata en absoluto.

"Es increíble que sigan así a su edad". Regañó Sakura, golpeando a su esposo en la cabeza, pese a que estaba atendiendo las heridas de ambos en la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto bufó. Sasuke lo miró mal. Ella suspiró.

"¿Por qué fue esta vez?" Preguntó, aunque supiera que no podría hacer nada por ellos.

"¡Nunca se sabe con este bastardo!" Escupió Naruto. "Todo comenzó con la solicitud de Hinata". Murmuró, fijándose en el papel sobre su escritorio y fulminándolo como si fuera el responsable de lo sucedido.

Sasuke no dijo nada. A pesar de que esa hoja hubiese sido el detonador, al menos Naruto sabía que no era realmente por Hinata. El rubio observó al Uchiha y, sonriendo como un niño, lo golpeó juguetonamente. El moreno frunció el ceño, mas dejó que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en su boca para demostrarle todo estaba bien entre ellos, incluso si no era verdad. Siempre eran así.

"Si estás tan decidido al respecto, adelante. Después de todo, confío en ti." Dijo Naruto, encarándolo con honestidad. "Pero con una condición: tendrás que protegerla, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sasuke no se había retirado de las misiones, pese a que era el líder Anbu y tuviese que lidiar con todo el papeleo que le correspondiera, aunado a cualquier otro que Naruto le cediera felizmente. El Uchiha era el mejor y sería un desperdicio no hacer uso de sus habilidades. Hasta el rubio tenía que aceptar ese hecho; especialmente porque a diferencia de Sasuke, él no iba solo a sus misiones. Hacerse responsable de Hinata significaría dedicarse a mandatos más sencillos por un tiempo.

"Hmph." Accedió el moreno, abandonando su sitio y apartando a Sakura, quien quería terminar de curarlo y estaba muy preocupada a pesar de los tiempos que estuvieron separados Sakura lo seguía amando.

La muchacha iba a protestar, pero Naruto la interrumpió y la despidió de la oficina del Hokage para quedarse con su esposa. Luego de besarlo, Karin empezó a consentirlo, preguntándole si ya había comido y sugiriéndole que descansara. Sasuke, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, cerró los ojos y se marchó, dando las buenas noches con un gesto desdeñoso.

Cuando el moreno llegó al apartamento que compartía con Juugo, aún ignoraba el por qué se empeñó tanto para conseguir que Hinata fuera Anbu. Sabía que, de estar en su lugar, no habría tomado bien un rechazo; pero, ¿ése era el único motivo? No le agradaba. No la conocía. Quizás fue porque podía identificarse con su situación… Era frustrante que Naruto no tuviera idea de cómo se sentía y fuese un maldito insensible sobre algunas cosas, sin siquiera notarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hinata exhalaba sobre sus frías manos a medida que recolectaba leña para su fogata. Llevaba dos meses enteros siendo Anbu y le enorgullecía afirmar que no era una fracasada. No había avergonzado a su familia ni a su propia máscara de búho. La mayoría de sus misiones eran grupales y supervisadas por el mismísimo Sasuke, lo cual solía estresar a los nuevos reclutas.

Al encontrar algunos frutos y vegetales comestibles, Hinata tomó varios para la cena. Esa vez participaba en una mi

sión compuesta por dos personas; sólo ella y Sasuke. Todos le habían deseado buena suerte, convencidos de que le daría un infarto por estar a solas con el aterrador, estricto e imponente Uchiha. Pero a decir verdad, a ella no le asustaba en absoluto. Había visto a Naruto desde que eran pequeños, y por consiguiente, también a Sasuke. Podría afirmar que aún si éste era más frío y reservado que antes, no había cambiado demasiado.

Pronto llegó a donde se hallaba encendido el fuego. Era muy débil, así que lo alimentó con la mayoría de los leños reunidos, dejando el resto para más tarde. La muchacha se percató de que su sábana había sido puesta junto a la fogata, lo bastante cerca para recibir su calor, mas no como para quemarse. Definitivamente él no había cambiado.

Todavía se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo a su manera sutil. Era un líder severo y contundente con sus críticas, llegando a ser cruel con sus comentarios para provocar a los demás. Sin embargo, también daba cumplidos cuando hacía falta, animando el espíritu del resto con una mera oración. Siempre cuidaba de la seguridad de sus camaradas, dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo con el fin de salvarlos, sin importar que estos hubiesen sido los responsables de generar tan delicada situación.

Hinata alzó la mirada cuando Sasuke llegó con comida fresca y recién cazada. Él le regalo un asentimiento aprobatorio, tras fijarse en los frutos y vegetales que había traído. Como el moreno era un hombre de pocas palabras, cocinaron en silencio. Una vez que el caldo y la carne estuvieron casi listos, Sasuke sacó algunas bolas de arroz, esperando a su compañera para empezar a comer. Ésta acercó su mochila y extrajo un tazón de ramen instantáneo, sonriendo con timidez al ver que el moreno arqueaba una ceja.

"Naruto me lo dio para la buena suerte". Explicó, visiblemente decaída.

No se molestaba en usar una máscara con Sasuke, pues él podría ver a través de ella de cualquier forma. No obstante, desvió su rostro al sentir la intensa mirada del Uchiha recorriéndola. Eso la inquietaba. El moreno no se metía en sus asuntos tal y como harían otros. No intentaba entenderla. Pero, había algo en sus ojos que la perturbaba. Quizás era el hecho de que parecía comprenderla y trataba de simpatizar sin tenerle lástima. Eso era algo nuevo para la joven, a quien poco le faltó para dar un brinco en cuanto Sasuke rompió el silencio con su profunda voz.

"A veces es una persona demasiado insensible".

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, admirando la curiosa mezcla de enojo y afecto que yacía grabada en los ojos del muchacho. Él era el único que mencionaba tranquilamente a Naruto frente a ella. Eso le hacía bien, pues no deseaba que su primer amor se convirtiera en un tema tabú. Quería disfrutar los pocos recuerdos que conservaba, incluso si estos siempre eran unilaterales. En verdad le importaba seguir atesorándolos. ¿Sería lo mismo en el caso de Sasuke y sus recuerdos de Itachi? Nadie se atrevía a hablar de eso con él.

"No se da cuenta de lo que lo rodea". Susurró Hinata, en voz clara y sin tartamudear.

Tal y como ocurría con Kiba, Shino y, recientemente Neji, no se sentía juzgada por Sasuke y no le asustaba ser ella misma.

"Es verdad. No puedo creer que no se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos". Contestó el Uchiha, suspirando y enfocándose en el fuego.

No estaba sonrojada ni evadía su mirada, pero la morena tuvo el presentimiento de que su actitud era tímida en ese instante. Probablemente porque estaba abriéndose a alguien ajeno a sus típicos camaradas. Aunque fuera más sociable que en el pasado, todavía prefería omitir su vida personal. ¿Sería posible que estuviese compartiendo algo que nunca había hecho antes con alguien distinto? ¿Pero por qué justamente con ella?

"Sí lo hizo". Aseguró Hinata, esbozando una triste sonrisa. Sus manos se aferraban al tibio tazón de ramen, el cual le proporcionaba el calor que Naruto jamás le ofrecería.

Sasuke la encaró. Sus ojos negros le exigían silenciosamente que se explicara. Fue entonces que la muchacha supo por qué era la elegida: él también fue abandonado por Naruto. Y pensándolo mejor, tenía sentido.

No había regresado a Konoha. Había regresado a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi. Él era la persona más cercana al rubio; su mejor amigo, su hermano, su mano derecha y su rival, más de repente Sakura ocupó ese sitio, separándolos al instante. De haber sido otra mujer, todo hubiera marchado diferente, pero era la chica que amó a Sasuke más que a otra cosa durante años y que lo sigue haciendo a pesar del tiempo. El Uchiha era aquel a quien Naruto siempre vio como rival, incluso hasta para conquistar el corazón de Sakura pero ahora era diferente ambos se consideraban hermanos ya que esa rivalidad del pasado se acabado con la llegada de Karin, ella logro lo que Hinata no pudo enamorar a Naruto y en poco tiempo.

Hinata se preguntaba cómo fue que esa relación se hizo, siempre creyó que ambos tenían una relación de hermanos o compañeros de clan Uzumaki pero no fue así, Karin logro quedarse con Naruto y hasta casarse y ser la esposa de Hokage.

"Ese imbécil…" Resopló Sasuke. "Sólo entiende el amor cuando lo golpea en la cara, literalmente". Ironizó, refiriéndose a Karin que también tenía el mismo carácter de Sakura y sus tendencias violentas. "No está acostumbrado a ser amado, ¿verdad?" Aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hinata rió en silencio, estando profundamente de acuerdo con él. Karin le enseñaría el amor de una amante. Iruka, Kakashi y Yamato le ofrecerían el amor de un padre; Tsunade el de una madre; Neji, Gaara y mucho otros le darían el amor de un amigo, y Sasuke el de un hermano y mejor amigo y Sakura su primer amor.

"Lamento tu pérdida". Se disculpó el Uchiha.

La joven cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Continuó llorando y sollozando débilmente, incluso cuando Sasuke la cubrió con una frazada, permitiéndola desahogarse. Esas simples palabras simbolizaban un final que nunca se atrevió a asumir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Juugo y Sasuke regresaban de sus compras en el mercado. Habían decidido vivir juntos para aplacar al grandulón, quien no estaba seguro de poder controlar los instintos asesinos de su otra personalidad. Eso no molestaba al Uchiha, pues le agradaba la silenciosa compañía de Juugo. Eran un buen equipo. Suigetsu vivían en el mismo edificio, queriendo mantenerse cerca de su líder en aquella villa que por el momento no conocían lo suficiente...

En su camino, pasaron cerca de la antigua y abandonada comunidad de los Uchiha. Sasuke pudo dejarla atrás sólo cuando Naruto la convirtió en un memorial de las acciones de Konoha. Una piedra había sido colocada en la entrada, con todos los nombres de las víctimas inocentes en ella, empezando por el de Itachi. Al fin esos fantasmas podrían descansar. Sasuke jamás perdonaría a la aldea, ya que algunas cosas simplemente eran imperdonables, pero había vuelto porque la nueva generación no era culpable de esa tragedia y porque necesitaba cerciorarse de que algo así no ocurriera de nuevo.

"¿Sasuke?" Llamó suavemente Juugo.

El nombrado parpadeó, descubriendo que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba aquel distrito muerto que fue su hogar durante años. Suspiró al sentir la gran mano de Juugo posándose en su hombro, como muestra de apoyo incondicional.

"Hmph". Fue la respuesta del moreno, haciéndole saber a su amigo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Luego de darle un leve apretón, Juugo lo dejó ir. Sasuke no pasó por alto la mirada que su acompañante echó hacia atrás. Al retomar su camino, comenzó a desplazarse con mayor rapidez. Él también se había percatado, mas siempre aparentaba no hacerlo. Eran sus fanáticas, porque sinceramente, no se le ocurría otro modo de llamar a las mujeres que lo perseguían. Ya había intentado pelear, correr y al final ignorarlas, siendo ése el método más efectivo. Los primeros dos empeoraban las cosas.

Cuando regresó, la historia de su pasado y la verdad sobre su clan lo convirtieron en un mártir para algunas. Su infancia destrozada, su actitud misteriosa, su aspecto atractivo, su fuerza, su poder… todo era un pretexto para que esas mujeres lo amaran. Eso incluía a las más jóvenes, motivo por el cual nunca le interesó ser profesor. No quería que sus estudiantes cayeran ante sus pies como moscas. Y sí, puede que eso ya le hubiera pasado, pero al menos era de lejos.

A las que más odiaba eran aquellas que se dejaban llevar por su deseo de poder. Querían ser la esposa del líder Anbu y mejor amigo del Hokage. Las despreciaba al punto que Juugo debía tomar el rol de pacificador; porque cuando alguna de ellas mencionaba que era su deber revivir el clan y se ofrecían a embarazarse de él, el Uchiha perdía el control. Las que lo molestaban menos eran aquellas que no hacían nada y simplemente soñaban despiertas. Éstas eran seguidas por las mujeres que sólo deseaban divertirse un rato. En realidad, alguna que otra vez accedió a compartir una noche con ellas sin compromiso alguno; sólo diversión y relajación. Era un hombre, e independientemente de su actitud asexual, su cuerpo tenía sus antojos de recibir contacto humano.

Pero la chica que lo acosaba en ese momento, acompañada por su séquito de amigas, no era precisamente lo que buscaba. Podía ver que se hacía la inocente, mas algo en su mirada le decía que era de las hambrientas de poder. Le hizo un gesto a Juugo para pedirle que se adelantase. No podría escapar y no quería que lo siguiera hasta su casa para forzarlo a que la invitara a pasar.

"¿Estás seguro?" Cuestionó su amigo, preocupado, aún tras recibir los paquetes del moreno.

"Mmm". Gruñó Sasuke.

De todas maneras, tenía trabajo pendiente y se iría a la torre del Hokage, esperando que la mujer se resignara y lo dejara tranquilo. No podría perseguirlo ahí adentro, pero debía rogar que no lo alcanzara antes de llegar. Acto seguido, saltó a un techo y corrió, tratando de perderla.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte. La pequeña ninfómana era astuta y lo había estado esperando frente a la torre. Enseguida lo haló de un brazo, tendiéndole una carta demasiado perfumada.

"Siempre te he amado, Sasuke". El moreno se estremeció del asco al ver cómo lo nombraba con toda la confianza del mundo. "Por favor, dame una oportunidad. No soy como las otras". Prosiguió.

"No estoy interesado". Replicó él, soltándose bruscamente de la chica.

"¡Quiero ayudarte a revivir tu clan!" Sasuke se congeló y ella tomó aquello como una buena señal. "¡Juntos haremos que brille otra vez! ¡Itachi estará orgulloso!"

El moreno se volvió lentamente, sintiendo el Sharingan surgir en sus ojos a medida que la rabia se llevaba lo mejor de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a usar el nombre de Itachi para defender su patético plan? La vio retroceder y estremecerse bajo su mirada, con una mezcla de miedo y emoción por atestiguar su poder.

"¡Sa-Sasuke-san!" Llamó una familiar voz temblorosa.

Hinata lo alcanzó en segundos, deteniéndose en medio de él y la muchacha.

"T-tengo un me-mensaje u-urgente para t-ti." Susurró, disculpándose con la furiosa joven a sus espaldas.

Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para librarse de ésta, pese a que ardiera de deseos por darle su merecido. No obstante, eso no le gustaría a Naruto; odiaba cuando Sasuke se deshacía de las chicas que lo acosaban, porque usualmente provenían de familias orgullosas que iban a quejarse en su oficina. Y eso no le interesaba al Uchiha.

"¿Qué sucede, Hinata?" Preguntó. Aunque el enfado continuaba presente en su voz, sabía que la morena entendería que no era por ella.

Dando pisotones, la indeseada acosadora se retiró con su dignidad hecha añicos. Aquello lo complació y vio que una sonrisa de gratitud aparecía en el rostro de Hinata. Arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

"Nunca he podido darte las gracias por tu… atención". Susurró Hyuuga.

A Sasuke le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que hablaba de la misión que tuvieron juntos hace pocas semanas. Ella se había convertido en una Anbu total poco después y el mismo Naruto reconoció que su rendimiento era positivo. De todas formas, Sasuke continuaba pendiente de ella. Usualmente las personas en Anbu entraban en crisis poco después de un año. Hasta entonces, a Sasuke se le encargó seguir vigilándola. Eso era algo que el rubio le recordaba cada maldito minuto. Luego de esa vez, no volvieron a encontrarse a solas, ya que siempre eran misiones grupales o Hinata yendo por su cuenta (bajo la estricta supervisión de las serpientes de Sasuke sin que ésta lo descubriese).

"Hmph". Respondió el Uchiha, desviando el asunto. "¿Cuál era el mensaje? "Inquirió, caminando hacia la torre y abriendo la puerta para que su compañera entrara primero.

Hinata rió levemente. "No había ninguno, sólo imaginé que eso la haría alejarse". Aclaró, sonrojándose al admitir que había jugado sucio. "Estoy acostumbrada a las personas que me cortejan por el apellido de mi familia. Pueden ser muy insistentes". Finalizó, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el moreno.

"¿Acaso Neji no los ahuyenta por ti?" Indagó éste, sonriendo con malicia.

"Lo hace cuando está cerca. Es bastante eficiente en eso". Aseguró ella, riendo tras recordar a su primo asustando a sus perseguidores.

"Apuesto que sí". Secundó el Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se habían instalado en una humilde posada de una pequeña villa. Nuevamente era una misión grupal, pero se hallaban separados en dos grupos.

"El objetivo número uno se dirige a la cama". Murmuró ella. Su Byakugan se hallaba oculto por un maquillaje discreto y sus pupilas lucían marrones por un jutsu que usaba.

Hinata dejó que sus ojos retomaran su color blanco de siempre y las venas en su cara desaparecieron. Después le echó un vistazo a la serpiente que se alejaba de su equipo. No le preocupaba, ya que era un aliado.

"¿Hay algún problema, agila-san?" Inquirió uno de sus compañeros.

"No". Respondió ella, enfocándose de nuevo en su ahora concluida misión.

Se encontraban volviendo a casa y la morena sólo trataba de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera siguiéndolos. Era un hábito suyo, el cual resultaba de gran utilidad.

Nunca usaban sus nombres para comunicarse entre ellos durante sus misiones.

Sasuke hizo sonar su cuello y se preguntó si podría pedirle a Sakura que le diera un masaje sin orgasmos incluidos pero no debía hacerlo ya que ella seguía obsesionada con él, a pesar de que siguiera diciendo que era amor y sabía que eso no es la realidad.

Se lo pediría a Juugo o Suigetsu, pero ambos se encontraban en una misión, por lo que no había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo con el dolor en sus músculos. Sintiéndose mejor tras crujir algunas articulaciones volvió a enfocarse en su objetivo: leer todos los reportes que tenía sobre Hyuuga Hinata.

Había tenido toda la razón sobre ella. Podía lidiar con sus deberes en Anbu y era una integrante valiosa. Cada persona que había trabajado a su lado decía que siempre daba su mayor esfuerzo y se defendía muy bien. Sin duda iba restregar eso en la cara de Naruto.

Quizás pareciera una chica débil a simple vista o incluso demasiado miedosa para su propio bien, pero tenía mucho potencial. El rubio debería estar consciente de eso, ya que él había sido quien la inspiró. Por eso Sasuke podría jurar que ese idiota compensaba la ausencia de su cerebro con toneladas de fuerza de voluntad. Ese pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

Un golpe en su puerta le hizo interrumpir los insultos mentales dirigidos a su mejor amigo y gruñó un "adelante". Hinata entró para darle un reporte de su misión más reciente. No obstante, sus ojos blanquecinos se fijaron en todos los papeles sobre ella que yacían en el escritorio y se sonrojó con fuerza.

"Naruto temía que no fueras capaz de llegar lejos como Anbu". Aclaró Sasuke, tocando los documentos. "Pero estaré complacido de probarle que se equivoca".

"Él siempre ha sido muy atento. Recuerdo cuando prometió hacer que Neji mordiera el polvo por haberme lastimado en los exámenes Chuunin". Comentó ella.

"Lo impresionaste demasiado en ese entonces. Estoy seguro de que también recordará eso cuando reciba mi reporte sobre ti". Contestó Sasuke, apilando las hojas y uniéndolas con un clip, para después guardarlas en su respectiva carpeta.

"Ese día le regalé una crema curativa". Añadió la morena, radiante.

Al pareció ver en molestarlo continúa Hablando Naruto, feliz de compartir estas anécdotas y sin estar en él con simpatía proceso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El líder Anbu y algunos miembros de su equipo se encontraban ahí para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Hinata no había tenido ningún inconveniente por el momento.

"Hey, Sasuke, ¿ese no es la pequeña agila que estás cuidando?" Indagó Suigetsu, inclinando su cabeza hacia la muchacha.

Ésta se tensó un poco, más el Uchiha le indicó que se acercara con un gesto. En ese instante se apoyaba contra el mostrador, con una bebida en la mano y su máscara de erizo colgando de su cinturón –otra costumbre para que todos pudiesen identificarse entre sí, aunque Sasuke lo considerara innecesario-. Suigetsu escupió su agua cuando el moreno ordenó la bebida favorita de la Hyuuga, sin siquiera habérsela preguntado. Su desconcierto aumentó al verlos conversando tranquilamente y tuvo deseos de saber en qué momento se hicieron tan unidos.

"¿Nunca aprenderán?" Gruñó Sasuke, luego de fulminar con la mirada a un hombre que estuvo siendo demasiado insistente con Hinata.

"Puedo cortarle los brazos si te interesa". Bromeó Suigetsu, sonriendo felizmente ante la mueca mordaz que recibió a cambio.

"Supongo que no. Por cierto, mi padre me felicitó por ser tu amiga". Dijo la joven, entre risas. Su tono expresaba cuán insólito le parecía aquello. "Es la primera vez que me da un cumplido". Agregó, tras pensarlo por un segundo.

Por la forma en que sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de su chaqueta, era obvio que eso le afectaba más de lo que quería demostrar. Suigetsu bufó. Siempre era lo mismo con las familias grandes y deseosas de poder.

"Mi padre sólo reconocía a Itachi. Yo siempre estaba en segundo plano para él, pero de acuerdo a mi madre, aun así le importaba. Sólo que no sabía cómo demostrarlo". Reveló Sasuke, haciendo girar su copa entre sus dedos.

"¿De verdad?" Cuestionó Hinata, esperanzándose.

Suigetsu admiró la forma en que Sasuke observaba fijamente a la morena mientras le contaba más historias sobre su infancia. Hinata también compartió sus anécdotas personales, de manera que ambos lograron conocerse mejor. Lentamente, la conversación se desvió hacia Naruto y cómo éste deseaba ser reconocido por el Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de que ya era así; después hablaron de Hinata queriendo obtener la atención del rubio y siendo ignorada por el mismo.

Suigetsu se limitó a escuchar, soltando alguna que otra oración de vez en cuando y disfrutando lo que sucedía frente a él. Esos dos seguían sin saberlo. Tenían mucho más en común de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Hablaban libremente entre sí sobre temas que jamás tocarían con otras personas: Naruto, Itachi, hambre de reconocimiento… Además de que debían lidiar con sus eternos acosadores, pese a que Sasuke tuviera una cantidad mayor.

El Uchiha irrumpió en la oficina de Naruto, asustando a un miembro del consejo y ganando toda la atención del rubio con una sola mirada.

"Akamaru volvió, pero sin Kiba". Dijo el recién llegado, con su máscara de erizo colgando de sus dedos.

"¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó el Hokage.

Ese fue todo el consentimiento que necesitó Sasuke, quien volvió a ponerse la máscara y desapareció de allí. Más tarde, se hallaba frente a la residencia de Kakashi, pidiéndole su ayuda para localizar a Kiba y traerlo de vuelta. No podían llevar a Akamaru con ellos, pues el perro se encontraba exhausto y herido. Al menos sabían por dónde empezar gracias a la información que obtuvieron de él.

Les tomó dos largos días -en los cuales lucharon contra una alarmante cantidad de ninjas- para poder rescatar al shinobi. Mientras Sasuke regresaba cargando a Kiba sobre su espalda, Hinata era atormentada por la angustia y sus lágrimas no dejaban de aparecer. Tan pronto como llegaron al hospital, Kakashi colapsó sobre la camilla más próxima. Sasuke vio a Sakura llevándose a Kiba a la sala de emergencias y, tras ofrecerle un débil asentimiento, comenzó a alejarse.

Al principio se desplazó ligeramente encorvado, pero sin dejar de relucir su típica perseverancia. Luego, su hombro rozó la pared más cercana, apoyando su peso en ella. Continuó avanzando, incluso aunque ahora todo su cuerpo reposara contra la pared, y entonces se deslizó poco a poco, hasta que tosió sangre, dobló la esquina y se desplomó en el suelo.

Hinata se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. ¿Por qué el Uchiha querría ocultar su mal estado? ¿Acaso era porque no deseaba preocuparla más de lo que ya debía estar? Finalmente, corrió hacia él, teniendo muy claro que le hacía falta la ayuda de alguien, mas no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo.

Sasuke no llevaba ni un segundo en el piso cuando los ninjas médicos entraron en acción, chequeando sus puntos vitales y recostándolo en una camilla. Todo ocurría demasiado rápido. No obstante, Hinata se sentía fuera de su propio cuerpo mientras los observaba. Pronto se vio a sí misma corriendo detrás de la camilla, susurrando el nombre de Sasuke como si eso sirviera para despertarlo. Una vez que éste desapareció en un cuarto donde no le concedieron acceso, las lágrimas de la morena regresaron.

Fue entonces que Hinata entendió que estaba igual de preocupada por Sasuke que por Kiba. Siendo así, ¿por qué se fijó en el moreno deambulando por los pasillos en vez de esperar junto a la habitación donde atendían a Inuzuka? Eso la hizo caer en cuenta de que algo en su interior había cambiado.

Ya sabía que su amor por Naruto estaba superado. Lo que no había notado fue que alguien más ocupó su lugar. Le resultó imposible hacerlo con tantas cosas nuevas en su vida. Naruto continuaba teniendo un puesto especial en su corazón; jamás lo olvidaría, ni tampoco lo que aprendió de éste. Siempre lo admiraría y se esforzaría para ser como él, pero el amor se había ido. Ahora amaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke no la motivaba igual que Naruto solía hacerlo, pero a diferencia del rubio, el Uchiha la comprendía, la escuchaba y la veía. Era reconocida por él. El moreno confiaba en ella y le daba la oportunidad de demostrar su valor. Ese hombre aparentemente frío, distante y estricto en realidad poseía un peculiar sentido del humor; entendía a las personas y se preocupaba por ellas a su manera sutil, ocultando una tímida bondad. Era un alma amable y con temor a ser herido; por eso se escondía en el interior de un fuerte, orgulloso, duro y peligroso…humano.

Mientras Hinata aceptaba sus sentimientos por Sasuke, sus deseos de pasar más tiempo a su lado y de experimentar la agradable calidez de su cercanía, también se había resignado a sufrir otro amor no correspondido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hinata siempre había sido tímida, sentimental e insegura, pero nunca una cobarde. No expresaba sus emociones abiertamente, mas tampoco las escondía. Con Naruto, solía verlo de lejos, le ofrecía pequeños regalos con la esperanza y temor de ser notada, lo ayudaba cuando podía y al final terminó declarándosele.

Con Sasuke sería más complicado porque era su amigo y no deseaba perder ese lazo. Era evidente que él se daría cuenta mucho más rápido que el rubio y le respondería en forma clara –más sin perder el tacto-, que no se ilusionara con él. Si decidía rechazarla, por supuesto. Pero ella no era una miedosa. Incluso si sus sentimientos resultaban lastimados o si su amor era unilateral, hasta que recibiera un incuestionable "no", no se rendiría.

Fue por eso que decidió visitarlo en el hospital donde Sakura insistió que debía quedarse por al menos unos días. Ella había decidido llevar tomates porque sabía que eso realmente lo complacería. En ese momento se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, con una cesta llena de tomates. Naruto se había retirado no hace mucho y Hinata no quiso interrumpirles, mas seguía titubeando para entrar, ya que su mente le ofrecía muy buenos motivos para no hacerlo.

"Adelante". Dijo Sasuke, aunque ésta ni siquiera había tocado.

La morena abrió tímidamente y asomó la cabeza para ver al Uchiha sentado en su cama, con un pergamino en su regazo. Hinata se sonrojó al notar que no usaba camisa, pese a que la mayor parte de su torso había sido vendada.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero ahora que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por él, le era inevitable avergonzarse. El muchacho arqueó una ceja y enseguida miró los tomates. Hinata dejó escapar una risita al admirar el destello de hambre que surgió en sus ojos negros.

Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, incluso si el corazón de la joven latía con frenesí. Aún podía ser ella misma porque estaba con la persona con quien más se identificaba. Le dio el primer tomate, viéndolo morderlo con fuerza y casi jadear de placer por su sabor.

"Gracias por salvar a Kiba". Dijo la morena, inclinándose.

"Hmph". Gruñó él, restándole importancia a su comentario.

No le gustaba que le agradecieran o que señalasen su amabilidad. Era como si se avergonzara por eso. Hinata se preguntó quién sería el responsable de esa actitud. ¿Su padre? ¿Su hermano? Muchos motivos se agolparon en su mente y cada uno tenía sentido; pero la verdad era que le asustaba demostrar su preocupación por otros y su temor de perderlos.

La muchacha tomó asiento en la silla reservada para las visitas y lo observó comiendo sus tomates. Él no se objetó. Eso le dio la confianza para creer que, si no la amaba, la consideraba una buena amiga.

Eventualmente, comenzó a invitarlo a entrenar, tomar el té, le llevaba tomates, le obsequiaba pergaminos de la biblioteca Hyuuga donde no recibían personas ajenas, y cooperaba con cualquier otro tipo de detalles. A decir verdad, eso era sólo una manera de fortalecer su amistad. Dependía de Sasuke interpretarlo de otra forma y pedirle que se alejara en caso de no estar a gusto.

Hinata no planeaba confesársele porque temía arruinar su relación. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir en caso de que se enamorara de alguien más, incluso a sabiendas de que eso le dolería más que cuando perdió a Naruto, con quien nunca fue tan cercana. Se conformaría con permanecer a su lado hasta que llegara el momento de desvanecerse en las sombras.

Sasuke no parecía incómodo. La dejaba acercarse a él, sin dar indicios de percatarse de que lo amaba. La chica sonrió al ver que era algo que tenía en común con Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke nunca había tenido una amiga que no se desquiciara por él. Comparada con ellas, Hinata no lucía enamorada en lo más mínimo.

Los meses pasaron y su amor por él crecía más y más.

Los guardias se desconcertaron al ver al capitán Anbu entrar, pisando con fuerza y maldiciendo en voz baja. No estaban seguros de si debían echarlo o no, por lo que se apresuraron en alertar a su líder. Hiashi-sama se paralizó al recibir una rápida inclinación de Sasuke, luego de que éste llegara a la habitación de Hinata y tocara la puerta con su furia contenida.

"¿Acaso mi hija hizo algo malo?" Indagó Hiashi, sin poder evitar retroceder por la mirada asesina que obtuvo como respuesta.

Ninguno añadió otra cosa al ver que una perpleja Hinata abría la puerta, fijándose en Sasuke y el estado en que se hallaba. La morena se apartó para dejarlo pasar, recibiéndolo con un "Voy a prepararte algo de té y serviré tomates".

Cuando el Uchiha desapareció tras el umbral, Hinata se inclinó ante su padre y le sonrió a Naruto, quien acababa de llegar al distrito gritando el nombre de Sasuke como histérico. Después cerró la puerta en sus narices con un suave "Yo me ocuparé de todo ahora".

Ambos hombres se miraron fugazmente, para luego echarle un vistazo a la ventana. El Uchiha caminaba como un tigre encerrado mientras le explicaba algo a la Hyuuga, que estaba sentada frente al té y los tomates, escuchando con atención e interviniendo muy pocas veces.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, masticando un tomate y sacándole el dedo a Naruto, justo cuando Hinata cerraba las cortinas para ahuyentar a sus espías inesperados.

Desde ese día, era común que el Hokage y el capitán Anbu discutiesen con sus puños y después Naruto fuera con Karin para quejarse, al tiempo que Sasuke iba con Hinata para calmarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Su primer beso generó un momento bastante incómodo, pero también reflejó a la perfección sus inquietudes, sus dudas, sus miedos y su torpeza.

Hinata lavaba los platos luego de una agradable tarde con Sasuke y sus amigos. Habían decidido reunirse casualmente de vez en cuando, turnándose para alojarse allí, gracias a la insistente sugerencia de Naruto. Todos se habían ido excepto el Uchiha, quien se ofreció a ayudarla. La morena sospechaba que sus amigas se percataron de su atracción por Sasuke .

Sakura no estaba segura de dejarlos solos ya que había notado su acercamiento y no le gustaba para nada y te nía miedo , pero después se acordó lo tímida que es Hinata y cobarde y se fue tranquila dejándolos solo.

Se encontraba recolectando copas vacías, recordando aquello y el hecho de que el muchacho no había intentado apartarla, cuando un gato corrió entre sus piernas, haciéndola tropezar. Sus reflejos la ayudaron a salvar la vajilla, pero acabó cayendo de bruces y siendo atrapada por Sasuke, quien se había movido demasiado rápido y por consiguiente ambos colapsaron en el suelo, con sus extremidades enredadas y sus labios unidos.

Hinata enrojeció por completo. Su corazón golpeaba sin piedad su caja torácica. Al cabo de unos instantes, se las ingenió para incorporarse con sus brazos, evadiendo la mirada del Uchiha y tartamudeando una serie de disculpas; sin embargo, una mano la sostuvo de la nuca y tiró de ella hacia abajo, de manera que sus senos se presionaron sobre el pecho de Sasuke, y su cara terminó contra el cuello de éste.

"¿Sa-Sasuke?" Indagó, sin aliento.

La joven movió su cabeza a un lado. Su cabello se deslizaba como agua entre los dedos del Uchiha, el cual la sostenía con firmeza. Hinata se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la observaban con cautela y… ¿miedo? Estaban demasiado cerca y la calidez de sus respiraciones casi los incitaba a seguir adelante. Ambos continuaban mirándose, como si no pudieran creer que su pareja aprobara la situación actual. La muchacha fue la primera en romper la distancia y darle otro beso, el cual fue profundizado por su acompañante.

Se habían besado algunas veces más, llegando a intensificar sus acciones, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y los hizo separarse como si los hubiesen descubierto con las manos en la masa. Era nada menos que Naruto, quien había olvidado unos papeles importantes. Entre balbuceos y sonrisas tontas, el rubio recogió los archivos, ignorando totalmente lo que acababa de interrumpir. La pareja no pudo evitar reírse al respecto una vez que se marchó.

Su relación no había cambiado demasiado, salvo por alguno que otro beso robado. Las personas comenzaban a notar que algo ocurría, principalmente porque Sasuke impedía que los pretendientes de Hinata se les acercasen, fulminándolos con la mirada antes de que siquiera se les ocurriese intentar algo. Los dos se la pasaban juntos, mas no sabían qué hacer o cómo actuar. La Hyuuga nunca había tenido un novio en su vida, ya que Naruto siempre fue el único para ella. Y el Uchiha no era un experto interactuando con las personas, incluso habiendo tenido citas en el pasado. Todo se limitaba a noches de diversión con mujeres.

Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación ante los guardias del clan Hyuuga -ahora acostumbrados a sus visitas- y entró en la residencia con pasos lentos. Estaba muy oscuro, pues ya era más de medianoche. Los guardias se preguntaron qué sucedía, pero no dijeron nada. A fin de cuentas, se trataba del líder Anbu llevando su máscara de erizo.

Hinata, usando sólo una larga camiseta y pantalones finos, abrió la puerta y se asombró un poco, para después dejarlo pasar. Tan pronto como la puerta se serró Sasuke se acercó más a Hinata.

Ambos terminaron a un suspiro del otro, congelados en sus puestos. Estuvieron a punto de besarse por la escasa distancia entre sus labios. La luz era tenue y le daba al lugar una peculiar atmósfera de peligro, misterio y romance. Hinata podía admirar el pálido rostro del Uchiha, enmarcado por su oscuro cabello, que resaltaba aún más sus pupilas ónix.

La joven notó que su corazón latía con frenesí sobre sus costillas, casi como si se tratara de un ave desesperada por entrar a la caja torácica del moreno. La respiración de éste rozaba sus labios secos y Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, experimentando una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y anticipación. El tiempo hacía de las suyas, convirtiendo los segundos en horas eternas. Sus ojos blancos se cruzaron con los de Sasuke. Esos ojos que podían matar, pero que en realidad eran amables, tranquilizadores y lograban derretirla.

Él sonrió con cierto sigilo, como si el hecho de mostrar muchos dientes lo hiciera lucir como un depredador y eso la ahuyentara. Lentamente, sus manos se posaron sobre las mejillas de su compañera. El calor se apoderó de Hinata, haciendo que un cosquilleo surgiera en donde se hallaban los dedos del muchacho. Todo su ser sólo podía enfocarse en esa parte de su cuerpo y la agradable sensación que la albergaba. Era muy diferente a cuando intentaba calentar sus manos sobre una taza de té.

El corazón de la Hyuuga dio un brinco en cuanto un pulgar empezó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla, enviándole una oleada de escalofríos en el proceso. Sasuke dejó de sonreír, pero sus ojos continuaban despidiendo esa gentileza y protección que lograban tranquilizarla.

Después, eliminó los centímetros que se interponían entre ellos. Fue algo puro, nada en especial. Sólo piel sobre piel, pero realmente significaba demasiado para los dos. Hinata se estremeció, y sus manos se desplazaron hasta llegar al pecho de Sasuke, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Era como si deseara asegurarse de que no estaba soñando o que él no la apartaría de repente y le dijera que todo había sido un error.

En vez de eso, detectó humedad en su boca. Se trataba de una tímida lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Ella jadeó, separando ligeramente sus labios. La mano de Sasuke que no la acariciaba descendió hacia su barbilla, y su lengua invadió su boca con lentitud, enredándose con su gemela y explorando hábilmente cada rincón de su cavidad.

Los dedos de Hinata se enterraron en la camisa del moreno, acercándolo más. Él la estaba besando y se sentía increíblemente maravilloso. Al separarse, la chica se percató de que había cerrado los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, sólo para volverlos a cerrar apenas Sasuke la besó de nuevo. Esa vez fue más demandante. El moreno la presionó contra sí, de manera que los senos de la joven chocaron deliciosamente sobre su pecho. Las manos del Uchiha ahora se hallaban sobre la melena de Hinata, haciéndola temblar un poco. Después de apartarse otra vez, Sasuke envolvió su delicada cintura con uno de sus firmes brazos, dejándola sin aire y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus facciones.

Quizás deberían hablar, pero era como si las palabras fuesen a romper el encantador momento, ocultaran sus sentimientos a flor de piel y los hiciera formularse preguntas innecesarias. Analizar lo que estaba sucediendo habría espantado sin duda a la morena. O más bien, lo que estaba por ocurrir… La Hyuuga agradeció que sus pensamientos se encontraran nublados y confió en que Sasuke la guiaría.

Hinata no protestó –incluso aunque su corazón latiera de tal forma que le hizo preguntarse si la quemaría- cuando Sasuke la apoyó sobre su regazo. La besó fugazmente en los labios y luego en la comisura de su boca, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos. Las manos de la muchacha se enredaron en los hombros de Sasuke, sujetándolo con firmeza mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello. La joven gimió y se congeló ante aquel sonido, avergonzada, hasta que él también emitió un gruñido de placer, como si tratara de indicarle que podía hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke alcanzó el inicio de la camisa de la morena, mordiendo y lamiendo delicadamente su clavícula. Hinata se estremeció, arqueándose bajo su tacto, a medida que las manos de éste recorrían sus costados y la acariciaban por debajo de la tela. En otras circunstancias eso le habría producido cosquillas, más en ese instante sólo la hacía temblar y acelerar su respiración. La muchacha se apoyó contra él, mientras Sasuke le masajeaba la espalda sin dejar de besar su cuello. Hinata no había notado el modo en que su camisa fue subida, dejando a la vista más de su cremosa piel.

El Uchiha estaba besándola otra vez, pero se separó para terminar de deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda. La Hyuuga alzó los brazos por su cuenta para permitirle desnudarla, quedando únicamente en pantalones y su ropa interior. Él no la miró; en lugar de eso la besó en un hombro, masajeándole la espalda, brazos, costados y caderas. La morena agradeció esto, ya que de haberse sentido observada, hubiese recuperado la consciencia de sus actos.

Invadida por la incertidumbre, Hinata acercó sus dedos a la camisa de Sasuke, abriendo los botones con suma torpeza y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Poco le faltó para arrancar un botón al sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre sus senos, apretándolos con suavidad. Sus miradas se unieron. Esos profundos ojos negros y hambrientos le causaron un escalofrío a la muchacha. Sasuke podría romperla como si fuera una simple rama y, ahí estaba, forzando una dulce sonrisa para apaciguar sus nervios. No le importaba deshacerse su típica actitud fiera para evitar que su acompañante se asustara y disfrutara de lo que sucedía.

Hinata podía apreciar el calor en su cara y se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke la besó y consiguió que la tensión de la chica desapareciera, inclusive cuando empezó a masajearla a través del sujetador. La respiración de la morena se entrecortaba considerablemente y se obligó a abrir la boca. Cada vez que los dedos del moreno se frotaban sobre sus pezones, Hinata jadeaba de placer y su cuerpo se volvía aún más sensible. El Uchiha aumentaba la presión de sus caricias con lentitud y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, recobrando el aliento y atreviéndose a besarlo en el cuello –todavía cubierto, pues no había terminado de desabrochar su camisa-, depositándole pequeños besos y mordidas.

Sasuke gruñó y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su sujetador fue removido. No obstante, no tardó en hacerlo cuando los dedos del moreno hallaron su piel desnuda, trazando un sendero de fuego en cada fibra de su ser. La muchacha aferró su agarre, apoyando su cara contra el cuello del Uchiha y sintiendo una oleada de calor en su vientre. Era como si miles de mariposas revolotearan por doquier y eso no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Fue entonces que se percató de que había comenzado a moverse, presionando sus senos sobre las manos de Sasuke y restregándose contra él para saciar un apetito que desconocía.

Hinata gimió al percibir que el moreno mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y otro escalofrío surcó su espalda. Pronto condujo sus manos tras la cabeza del moreno, apoyándolo hacia ella y despeinándolo con ansiedad. Él suspiró y ella jadeó, arqueándose una vez más para dejarle apreciar mejor su cuerpo. Era una sensación magnífica y por eso no paraba de temblar durante su abrazo. Hinata yacía tan sumida en ese mar de emociones, que no notó que Sasuke dejaba de masajear sus senos para enseguida quitarse la camisa y lanzarla en el piso.

La morena volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de éste, después de haber sido atraída contra su pecho desnudo. Aquel contacto tan intenso la hizo ruborizarse, pero sintió que los labios de Sasuke se posaban sobre los suyos para mantener su mente distraída. Hinata se movió hacia arriba, -estremeciéndose al frotar sus pechos sobre él- para poder aferrarse al cuello del Uchiha, quien empezaba a recostarla encima de la alfombra de felpa.

Las manos de la joven revolvían el cabello de Sasuke, a medida que éste delineaba un camino de besos sobre su nívea figura. Inició desde su barbilla, luego lamió su cuello y mordió cuidadosamente su clavícula. Hinata lo apoyaba contra sí, demostrando cuán fascinada se hallaba por sus acciones. No faltó mucho para que la boca de Sasuke descendiera. Por otra parte, sus manos vagaban libremente por los costados de su compañera, deteniéndose sobre todo en sus caderas bien formadas. Acto seguido, besó su seno derecho, segundos antes de lamerlo con una lentitud que enloquecería a cualquiera y que bastó para hacerla gritar. El moreno siguió en lo suyo, a la espera de que el pezón se hallara totalmente endurecido. Alternaba entre besos, chupetones y mordiscos, disfrutando de las reacciones de Hinata. Satisfecho, descansó su cabeza entre ambos senos, aspirando su esencia femenina y disponiéndose a ofrecerle el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

El cabello de éste rozaba la fina piel de la muchacha, haciéndola estremecer el doble. A medida que sus labios descendían por aquel plano estómago, Sasuke comenzó a despojarla de sus pantalones, aprovechando de admirar sus caderas y muslos, e inclusive tocándole las nalgas. Luego de deleitarse mordiendo su abdomen, succionó el extremo de su ombligo, causando que Hinata se encorvase un poco. El moreno volvió a regalarle una caricia fugaz en el trasero, para después subir a su cintura. Mientras tanto, su boca continuó bajando hasta morder uno de sus costados, al tiempo que se deshacía por completo de sus pantalones.

La Hyuuga le permitió explorar sus piernas –con el rostro ardiéndole a más no poder, ya que sólo le quedaban sus bragas-. Él se detuvo, masajeándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Su mirada se paseó por la silueta de su acompañante, detallando la textura de su cremosa piel, la abundancia de sus senos, las curvas bien pronunciadas de su cintura y la redondez de sus caderas. El Uchiha parpadeó y rompió el contacto visual que sólo duro un segundo, permitiéndola recuperar el aliento.

Atrayendo una de sus blancas piernas hacia él, Sasuke le besó el tobillo. Su mano libre se encargaba de acariciar la otra pierna, dándole un leve apretón en la rodilla y luego en el muslo. Elevó su boca para besarle la otra rodilla, lamiendo y mordisqueando su piel sensible, antes de repetir el proceso en su muslo y soltarla delicadamente a un lado. Ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas, descubriendo que esa posición había surgido naturalmente.

Introdujo sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior y sus ojos buscaron los de su compañera, quien permanecía en silencio y evadía su mirada. Sasuke empezó a quitarle la prenda, asegurándose de que sus dedos la consintiesen en toda ocasión, y después arrojó el estorboso objeto junto al resto de sus pertenencias. Esa vez prefirió no tomarse su tiempo para contemplarla, a sabiendas de que eso sería demasiado para la Hyuuga. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia ella, posicionándose con ayuda de ambos brazos para no aplastarla, y la besó. Al igual que como solía ocurrir en el pasado, ese dulce roce fue cobrando mayor intensidad.

Hinata enredó nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su pareja, disfrutando de su amplitud y la dura sensación de aquellos músculos bajo sus dedos. La forma en que estos casi parecían vibrar le resultaba fascinante. Lo oyó desabrochándose el cinturón y de inmediato lo condujo hacia sí, besándolo, como si eso la ayudara a no pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Los dos sabían que era su primera vez. Ella deseaba olvidarlo y él debía recordar eso. La morena absorbió una gran bocanada de aire cuando él extrajo algo de sus cosas. Hinata sabía lo que era y se encontraba agradecida por eso. Mientras Sasuke se lo ponía, la muchacha decidió no mirar, pues de lo contrario iba a alterarse.

Las manos del Uchiha no tardaron en regresar sobre el cuerpo de ésta, surcando su abdomen, caderas, el interior de sus muslos, y volviendo a subir a sus senos, los cuales frotó y estrujó con cuidado. Hinata gemía otra vez, aferrándose como podía a la espalda de Sasuke. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir un roce entre sus entrepiernas. Por su parte, él se entretenía lamiéndole el lóbulo, mientras sus manos hacían de las suyas a través del cuerpo de la joven.

La respiración de Sasuke se aceleraba más y más, a medida que se movía lentamente contra ella. Hinata era incapaz de contener sus escalofríos, percibiendo que el miedo se mezclaba con el placer y sus piernas se abrían para éste. Trataba de prepararse para el final, mientras él se deslizaba hacia su entrada y el punto que le concedería la mejor sensación de todas. Tras separar sus piernas, las dobló a los lados, invitándolo a aproximarse.

Ambos jadeaban y Sasuke simplemente lucía perfecto estando encima de ella, con sus firmes músculos bien formados y su piel bañada en sudor. Poseía algunas cortadas, rasgos de depredador y caderas estrechas. Sin duda era una figura que sólo se conseguía mediante duros entrenamientos. El muchacho la observó con hambre, pero a la vez con gentileza y afecto, pidiéndole permiso para dar el último paso. A Hinata le habría sido imposible negarse, ya que lo anhelaba y de verdad quería compartir ese momento con él; así que asintió, halándolo contra sí para besarlo y abrazarlo suavemente por el cuello.

Sasuke la penetró sin prisa y ella se tensó por el dolor. Las manos del Uchiha recorrían el cuerpo de la Hyuuga, en un vano intento por ayudarla a relajarse. Las uñas de ésta se enterraron fuertemente sobre su piel. Aquello dejaría infaltables marcas de luna creciente. Hinata abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por instinto al experimentar ese dolor, y su pareja depositaba una hilera de besos en su frente y mejillas. Estaba dentro de ella. Aún dolía, pero estaba dentro de ella y eso era lo único que tenía en mente; ahora era su mujer y se encontraban más unidos que nunca. No tardó en asentir de nuevo para indicarle que continuara.

Él se apartó cautelosamente y ella mordió sus labios. Después, volvió a adentrarse y aquello logró apaciguarla. Sasuke retomó lo que hacía, atrapando el lóbulo de la joven con su boca y acariciándole un seno. Esa vez sí pareció ayudarla. Hinata miró a su ahora amante, quien se veía demasiado concentrado y con el ceño algo fruncido, obviamente dando lo mejor de sí para respetar el ritmo de la Hyuuga. Ésta rozó tiernamente su espalda, avisándole que ya era libre de tranquilizarse.

Sasuke la besó, con cierta torpeza, mientras se movía con mayor confianza. El Uchiha gruñía por el esfuerzo y la satisfacción, penetrándola con las energías que le restaban. No faltó mucho para que ella se moviera junta a él, elevando sus piernas para brindarle acceso total. Hinata subía y bajaba sus temblorosas manos por la espalda de su pareja, rasguñándolo al ser consciente de que casi llegaba a su límite. Sasuke siguió besándola y consintiéndola lo mejor que podía, perdiendo gradualmente su lentitud inicial. Sus movimientos eran más impulsivos y su respiración, frenética.

La morena no disimuló sus gemidos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus entrecerrados ojos fijos en Sasuke. Ese hombre tan poderoso que la complacía en ese preciso momento. Sus gritos no hicieron más que aumentar en cuanto éste perdió el ritmo, moviéndose más rápido y besándola con urgencia. Finalmente, alcanzó el orgasmo, todavía en su interior. Pasados unos segundos, el Uchiha salió de ella, acunándola en sus brazos y cubriéndola de besos y mordidas tenues, hasta que la joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer. También había llegado al clímax, pese a que hubiera sido de un modo menos intenso.

Sasuke se alejó brevemente para revolver un poco entre sus pertenencias, y luego se acomodó junto a la Hyuuga, masajeando sus mejillas y regalándole una profunda mirada. Hinata sonrió con timidez, haciéndolo recostarse sobre ella y viéndose rápidamente envuelta por sus fuertes brazos.

"Te amo". Susurró él, contra su oído.

Murmuró ella, entrelazando sus manos "TE AMO".


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Después de su noche de amor Sasuke y Hinata decidieron vivir junto a pesar de las oposiciones de su padre y su clan, ambos lucharon para estar juntos y que nadie los separe todos sus amigos de ambos los apoyaron.

Pero Sakura fingía que los apoya ella estaba muy resentida nunca imagino que Hinata lograra enamorar a Sasuke y no podía aceptarlo estaba muy furiosa a pesar de que todos la vieran apoyarlos era pura hipocresía nada de sus acciones era verdadera ella realmente odiaba a Hinata y no comprendía por que no fue ella , si siempre estuvo a su lado amándolo hasta cuando se fue de la aldea , no iba a aceptar esta derrota , cuando hubiera la oportunidad ella se lazaría a Sasuke y se lo quitaría a Hinata eso estaba segura porque ella se pensaba que era la mejor mujer para Sasuke .

Ambos seguían realizando sus misiones como Anbu la pareja era muy conocía por ser los mejore ninjas y muy poderosos hasta el clan de Hinata había llegado a aceptar a que ellos estuvieran juntos ya estaban planeando la boda, a pesar de ser aceptados Hinata no logro ser la líder y su hermanita tomo su lugar; eso para Hinata no era tan importante ella era feliz con Sasuke y no le importaba el poder, solo deseaba estar al lado de su novio y futuro esposo.

_(Pero eso iba a cambiar Hinata y Sasuke no se imaginaban cuanto afectaría lo que pronto le sucedería y el cambio que le ocasionara en su vida y la prueba más grande se les presentaría, ambos tendrán que luchar para continuar amándose.)_

Después de 10 meses sucedió algo, aparecieron nuevos enemigos que deseaban obtener el poder del kyubi (kurama) y eso lo descubrieron los Anbus secretos que el hokage tenía así fue como se enteró que Naruto y su familia corría peligro, él no quería que pasara lo de la cuarta guerra que sus amigos dieran la vida por él y que su amada aldea sufriera.

Así que decidió enviar a ninjas en quienes confía y sabía que sería discretos y aria lo que fuera por él.

Naruto no deseaba arriesgarlos pero los acianos del consejo lo estuvieron presionando que enviara a su mejores rastreadores para obtener más y mejor información para estar listos y preparados a quienes se iban a enfrentar ellos solo tenía una mínima información solo el que el hokage corría riesgo y eso no se podía permitirse.

A si fue como Hinata y Kiba y su perro fiel fueron llamados con el hokage , Shino no se encontraba está en una misión de su clan , así que decidieron dar esta misión peligrosa donde quizá no regresarían vivos pero ambos ninjas y el can aceptaron ya que esto dependía la vida del hokage y su mejor amigo.

Hinata estaba decidida en hacerlo.

Estaba lista. Sabía que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Pero dolía tanto. Unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta su quijada, donde caían de bruces contra el suelo. Lo observaba dormir por última vez. Tan tranquilo, tan relajado en su respiración… tan hermoso. Quería acariciar su arrogante y duro perfil, delinearlo con las yemas de sus dedos, besar sus labios… pero no podía. Temía a que despertara.

Era consciente de que él la odiaría después de esto, pero no había otra opción. Los recuerdos de las noches como la anterior, llena de pasión y lujuria, pero sobre todo amor estarían guardados en su mente y corazón. Lo mejor sería despedirse, pero él no la dejaría marchar si se enteraba de que no regresaría. _"Es mejor así"_, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez tratando de convencerse así misma.

Toma su mochila en donde tenía todo lo esencial para el viaje. Lo observa por una última vez antes de salir. Dejando atrás de sí un beso y palabras de amor bañados en lágrimas de su dolor.

Las calles de Konoha eran iluminadas sutilmente por las farolas. Aún no salía el sol, pero pronto lo haría, y con eso, él despertaría.

Logra ver tres siluetas en la entrada de la aldea, sabía quiénes eran. Apresura el paso para quedar a la misma altura que ellos. Kiba llevaba el mismo traje Anbu que ella; su mirada estaba seria, distante, sabía muy bien el porqué. Junto a él, Akamaru estaba sentado con un aire sombrío nunca antes visto en el perro. Sin embargo, Naruto… el dolor profundo pintaba su rostro.

En cuanto dio la misión a sus amigos, trato de disuadir a los acianos pero no se podía hacer nada, también fue donde la chica que se negara en aceptarla, que no lo hiciera por él, sino por su amigo. Pero ella se negó en hacerlo, era su trabajo como ninja, no tenía opción y tambien por aquel amor que sentía por su aldea.

Había ido esa madrugada antes de que ellos partieran para volver a suplicarle a la Hyuga que no se marchara. Ella lo ve con una triste sonrisa, agradecida al que fue su amor de la infancia su preocupación pero no había vuelta atrás.

- Él te odiara por esto. – Soltó Naruto con dolor – Debiste despedirte y decirle lo de tu misión.

- Sé qué él me odiara, pero es mejor así… No pude despedirme, no tuve el valor.

Sus lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos, reflejando solo una pequeña porción de su verdadero dolor. Siente como unos brazos rodean su cuerpo de forma protectora, y una fría caricia de una lágrima sobre su nuca. El portador de Kyubi abrazaba a su amiga buscando apaciguar el dolor de ella, y el suyo propio. La amaba, pero como a una hermana pequeña. Lloraba por saber que ella jamás volvería, porque _él_ sufriría su perdida.

- N-Naruto-kun… p-prométeme que lo c-cuidaras por m-mí… N-no le d-digas la verdadera r-razón de mi p-partida… D-deja que me o-odie…

- Pero Hinata-chan…

- Por favor… Deja que me odie.

No sabía porque ella le pedía tal cosa, pero igual se lo prometió. Beso su frente con ternura rompiendo con su abrazo. Se despide de Kiba con un abrazo al igual que Akamaru. Está sería la última vez que los vería si la misión se ponía peligrosa Naruto rezaba que nada les sucediera y que volvieran sanos y salvos a su aldea.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día, y con ello, el nacimiento del dolor.

Sasuke siente la falta de la calidez y el olor a lavanda de su amada. Con los ojos cerrados busca a tiendas el cuerpo que debería de estar junto a él, pero no lo haya. Abre sus ojos dando prueba de que efectivamente ella no estaba. _"Seguramente está en la cocina"_, pensó con ingenuidad al creerla preparando el desayuno. Se viste con un bóxer y camina sigiloso hasta la cocina en busca de su _desayuno. _Pero, para su decepción, ella no estaba ahí. Una y otra vez se preguntaba dónde podía estar, mientras revisaba cada rincón de la mansión Uchiha. Ella no estaba en sus territorios, dado el caso, ¿dónde podía estar?

Busco por los campos de entrenamientos; en el puesto de ramen, pero ni siquiera el rubio se encontraba. Ningún rincón de la aldea quedo sin buscar. Una opresión en el pecho ahogaba su corazón, pensamientos indebidos bombardeaban su mente. _¡No!_, ella no pudo abandonarlo, no después de tantas noches en que le profeso su amor mutuo.

Fue a la plaza en que se enteró de la comidilla del día. La Hyuga había huido de la aldea, nadie sabía porque, algunos rumoreaban que fue por culpa de la frialdad del _"Demonio Uchiha"_. Pero bien sabía Sasuke que eso eran injuriaciones de los aldeanos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba ante la puerta de su hermano-rival, quizás él sabría de su paradero.

Con brusquedad toca la puerta, no le importaba, el dolor de su pecho se incrementaba al igual que su angustia. Lentamente la puerta se abre dejando a la vista de la luz del sol el rostro demacrado del rubio. El pelinegro se tensa. Nunca antes había visto al hiperactivo ninja con esa mirada; con marcadas ojeras por no dormir, ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas secas que dejaron crueles marcas en sus mejillas. Era muy mal momento para preguntar por Hinata. Se disculpa de forma fría y se dispone a marcharse pero su amigo lo detiene sosteniéndolo por el hombro. Fue ahí en que reparo en las manos del Uzamaki, sus nudillos estaban rojizos y sangraban, pero a él no le importaba. Oculta sus ojos tras el flequillo dorado.

- Ella se fue… - dijo Naruto apenas audible.

- ¿Qué has…?

- Hinata-chan se fue dobe… No pude hacer nada por detenerla.

No podía ser eso posible, ella no se marcharía así como así. Sus emociones explotaron en su interior. En un ataque de ira contenida sujeta al hokage por el cuello de su camiseta. Exigía una respuesta coherente, necesitaba saber _dónde_ estaba y el _porqué_ de su repentina partida. Pero el rubio balbuceaba palabras inentendibles, tan solo el que ella había partido temprano en la mañana fue más que suficiente para que el Vengador lo soltara con brusquedad y se marchar a toda velocidad con la esperanza de darle alcance.

- Perdóname Sasuke… - decía Naruto entre llorosos – pero se lo prometí a Hinata-chan…

Ya anochecía y él todavía trataba de hallarla. Pero todo era inútil. Ni con su sharingan, ni nada pudieron ser de utilidad para encontrarla. Era demasiado tarde. Cae el suelo derrotado. Lágrimas de tristeza, de ira, angustia y dolor escapaban de sus ojos. Golpeaba con furia el suelo en que se encontraba, no le importaba si se lastimaba, en realidad, ya nada le importaba. Maldecía su nombre, la odiaba por dejarlo como si solo fuera un trapo viejo. Pero seguía amándola.

Al regresar a casa, pudo sentir la fría soledad habitándola. Camina con pesadumbre, en su interior se libraba una guerra entre la ira y el dolor.

Quizás fue precipitado, pero ya nada valía la pena. La alcoba que ambos compartían estaba hecha un campo de guerra. En busca de desahogar su frustración había tirado todo lo que tenía al frente. No lo entendía, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Acaso no le había dado bastante amor?

Recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez, tan frágil y dulce… tan bella. Pero era igual o peor que las otras, pensó él con amargura. Pensaba que era diferente. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Ese fue solo el comienzo de tantas noches sin dormir. Su humor cambio, era igual de taciturno y frío, pero amargado de corazón. Aún en las noches podía oír su dulce voz llamándolo, sus gemidos ahogados cuando la hacía suya. ¡Quería odiarla! Pero solo conseguía amarla con más fuerza.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, en una oscuridad en la que se sumergió desde que ella se marchó. No quería salir, quería estar ahí, encerrado en su propia soledad. Se sentía abandonado por la vida, pagando los errores cometidos por ser tan orgulloso… tan Uchiha. ¿Por qué Kami lo hacía pagar de esta manera, quitándole lo más preciado que tenía?

Aún no sabía porque ella se marchó, pero estaba seguro que Naruto si lo sabía mas no quería decírselo. Con el tiempo se enteró que el _perro_ de Kiba también había abandonado la aldea. ¿Habrá huido con él? No. Aunque en un principio lo creyó así, se enteró mediante Shino que se había ido a una misión de rango **_S_**, por lo que dudaba que lo volviera a ver en un tiempo. Sintió un alivio el saber que ella no lo abandonara por otro hombre, pero todavía existía la duda del _porqué _de su partida.

El sonido del toque en la puerta lo hace soltar un bufido molesto. No quería visitas. _Detestaba _las visitas. Después de minutos de irritantes sonidos secos de la madera contra los insistentes nudillos de la persona quien tocaba, Sasuke se levanta furioso para enviar al caño al que osaba molestar su _soledad_.

Lo que ve lo hace soltar otro bufido. Desde que Hinata estuvo viviendo junto a él, eran las constantes visitas las que recibía en su mansión, sobre todo la de ella. Sakura Haruno, su vieja compañera de equipo. Ella había estado de misión que había durado meses, por lo que suponía que ella no se había enterado de su _desgracia_. Con su semblante endurecido por la rabia de ser molestado, utiliza su tono de voz lo más frío de lo posible para despacharla. Pero ella acongojada en su lugar, baja la mirada ante la intimidadora de su antiguo compañero diciendo en un hilo de voz que no pensaba marcharse.

- Hinata no está. – dijo cortante el Uchiha alejándose de la puerta.

- L-lo sé… - respondió ella cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Esa respuesta dejo sorprendido al pelinegro pero no lo iba a demostrar. En un acto para hacerse el indiferente, Sasuke se sienta en el sofá con la vista fija en un punto inexistente, tal vez así, ella se iría. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Ella se sienta junto a él en el mueble, tímida como un gato asustado.

Había ido allí con la esperanza de sacar al Uchiha de la oscuridad en la que se había encerrado como Naruto. No entendía por qué la desaparición de la Hyuga pudo afectarle tanto a ambos chicos. Pero Naruto era diferente él era hokage y no se podía encerrar así pero lo estaba haciendo a pesar de que su esposa le ayudara en todo, para que salga de aquella depresión no entendía por que se había sumergido así. Era como si él entendiera a la perfección todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a diferencia de Sasuke que vivía en la ignorancia de la verdadera razón de la partida de la chica. Sin embargo, el dolor era el mismo.

Debía hablar. Decir cualquier cosa. Pero solo lograba controlar las hiperventilaciones de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué negarlo? Aún amaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Sus visitas constantes a "Hinata" eran solo para verlo a él, sabiendo que ya no había oportunidad para ella. Pero ahora si la había, y debía de aprovecharla.

Pero podía ver en él que aún estaba con la herida abierta de par en par, sangrándole con dolor. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que todo está bien, que se olvidara de ella, que aún sequía amándolo como antes que le diera una oportunidad de ser su luz como lo fue Hinata. No obstante, en su mente solo había una palabra…

- ¿P-por qué…? – murmura ella atrayendo sutilmente la atención de su acompañante.

¿A qué se refería a ella con _por qué_?

- ¿Por qué la sigues amando después de todo lo que te hizo?

Esa pregunta le hace sonreír con ironía. Era la misma pregunta que se hacía desde su partida, por lo que aún no tenía respuesta. Era, tal vez, el simple hecho de que ella era sencillamente la respuesta. No había más nada que agregar, solo era Hinata, solo era ella. ¿Cómo confesar que no conseguía olvidar su calidez? El perfume de su cuerpo, su sonrisa y su mirada blanquecina. Sencillamente, no existía respuesta que no se pudiera articular con palabras sino con el sentimiento. Algo que quizás Sakura no lo entendería.

- No lo sé – responde Sasuke ido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que estaban nítidos en su mente. Algo que no deseaba olvidar a pesar de la herida causada, que le doliera en todos lados. Sus tímidas caricias aún la sentían en su cuerpo, sus besos fugaces y apasionados en sus labios. El tiempo lo envenenaba con cada recuerdo, con cada minuto de su ausencia. Como dolía el no poder hacer nada. El no verla por las mañanas, al regresar de cada misión y recibir su bienvenida, el no tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo lo mataba por dentro.

En un impulso sin pensar. Un beso nada más, en que transmitía todo lo que sentía por él, eso y más. El Uchiha quedó estático al sentir los labios de la Haruno sobre los suyos, no entendía que planeaba ella hacer, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Aparta a Sakura con brusquedad, mostrándole una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

- ¿Qué rayos haces, Haruno?

- Y-yo…

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué olvidara a Hinata con ella? ¿Tan bajo había caído para volver a tener al Uchiha con ella? Pero no le importaba, solo quería estar con él y que con su cuerpo se olvidará para siempre de la Hyuga.

- Hinata no está… - susurro Sakura acercándose a Sasuke lentamente hasta quedar a centímetro de su rostro.

- Eso lo sé – confeso Sasuke sin inmutarse por la cercanía de la chica.

- Podríamos…

- Pero no la encontrare en tu piel – corto el Uchiha levantándose de golpe del sofá.

Camina alejándose de su antigua compañera, no quería hacerle eso a ella, darle esperanzas de algo que nunca sucederá. Pero la pelirrosa pensaba distinto. Lo siguió con insistencia hasta la cocina. Lo abraza por el cuello para volverlo a besar, pero Sasuke fue más rápido impidiéndole su objetivo.

- Entiende Sakura… - dice el Uchiha con hastió – No quiero estar contigo mientras que...

- Pero Sasuke…

- No Sakura, déjame solo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan duro consigo mismo?, pensó Sakura con dolor. Pero no iba a dar a su brazo a torcer. Se apodera de nuevo de los labios del moreno, quien esta vez no opuso resistencia como antes. Correspondía el beso de la chica, pero su sabor no era el de _ella_, no sabía a Hinata.

De un momento a otro la Haruno se vio acorralada entre el Uchiha y la pared, sintiendo como era devorada por los labios de este. Sus manos acariciaban con rudeza su cuerpo, no le importaba, quería disfrutar por fin que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Estaba harto de sus lamentos. Quería un descanso a su dolido corazón. Tal vez con Sakura podía olvidarla, aunque sea por unos minutos. La besa nuevamente con vehemencia arrancándole un gemido ahogado, se separó para luego hacer que su lengua viajara por el cuello de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos elevándola para que enrollara sus piernas en su cintura.

Aspiraba su aroma, _no era lavanda_.

Quería olvidar todo, lo estaba haciendo. O eso era lo que él creía. Sin saber cómo llegaron a la habitación de huéspedes, colocando a Sakura sobre la cama acomodándose sobre ella.

¿Estaría bien todo esto, sólo para complacer un capricho suyo? Esa duda surco en su mente.

Estaba jugando suciamente con Sakura, _lo sabía_.

Engañaba a Hinata… _¿en verdad la engañaba?_

Seguramente debía de estar revolcándose con algún otro. _Ya debió haberlo olvidado_.

Pero la conocía muy bien. _Ella no era ese tipo de mujer_, o eso era lo que antes él creía.

Ya era tarde para echarse para atrás. Debía de dejar de pensar y atar los cabos sueltos en su mente. En ese momento se entregó al deseo y no pensó en nada más.

De un tirón le fue arrancada la camisa de la chica, obligándola a soltar un gemido de placer.

- Sasuke… - gimió Sakura al sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Ya había olvidado como se llamaba, quien era. Sólo el nombre de la ojiblanca permanecía en su mente, sin dejar cabida a algo más que no fuera ella.

A medida que las caricias subían de tono, la temperatura de su cuerpo también lo hacía. Era tarde para arrepentirse y ambos lo sabían.

Su piel era insípida a su paladar, no era tan cremosa y deliciosa como la de la Hyuga. Sus besos no le bastaban. Necesitaba de algo más.

_Necesitaba a Hinata._

No existía mujer que se le pudiera comparar. Que llenaba todo el vació interior con solo un roce.

_Pero ella no estaba ahí._

Si se la devoraba a besos quizás la noche se fuera rápida. Actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo sería una noche en que se desahogaría toda su sed.

Un rayo de raciocinio golpeo a la Haruno. Esto no estaba bien, se repetía mentalmente. Trata de apartar al Uchiha, pero este se aferra más a su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer.

- Quédate…

Con esa simple palabra bloqueo nuevamente la mente de la kunuichi. Estaba desesperado, que había dejado a su orgullo en segundo plano.

El pelo rosa cambio de color ante sus ojos, un azul marino fue ahora su color. Los ojos jades dejaron de existir dejando expresar unas lavandas puras y brillantes.

La imagen de Hinata dio cabida a sus sentidos.

- Hinata… - murmuro Sasuke mientras besaba aquel espejismo convertido en mujer.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Sakura dejó escapar unas lágrimas de dolor. A pesar de su entrega total, él seguía recordándola.

Era obvio que no la olvidaría tan fácilmente. Para él, ella estaba en cada rincón de su ser. Podía verla en el jardín, escuchar su voz con el canto de las aves, confundir sus caricias con las gotas de rocío cada mañana.

_Ella estaba en todas partes._

No podía escapar de sus recuerdos.

_No quería escapar._

Era como si tratara escapar de su propia sombra. Le era imposible. Indeseable, también, el tratar de hacerlo.

Solo era un juego. _Ella_ había resultado ser un juego.

Sabía, Sakura, de antemano que él no estaría al amanecer. Pero había cumplido con su objetivo de estar por lo menos una noche entre sus brazos.

- Te amo Sasuke… - confesó Sakura en un gemido de placer al sentir su dureza.

El aludido no respondió. Él solo se dejaba llegar por sus instintos, no por sus sentimientos.

_Solo se dedicó a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos._

Ambos se dejaron caer ante la gloria alcanzada. Sasuke cae a un costado del cuerpo de la Haruno exhausto, pero con un vació más grande por dentro. _¿Qué había hecho?_

Sakura acerca sus labios a los de él, robándole un frío beso que congelo sus sentidos. No sentía nada en ellos, solo dolor. El de él como el suyo propio.

Había entregado a él en vano.

Había hecho todo esto realmente para nada.

Pero era lo que quería, ¿no?

Esto era lo que ella andaba buscando cuando toco la puerta de la residencia, ¿no es así?

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía _usada y sucia_?

Ella misma había buscado esa suerte de mujer fácil a entregarse como lo hizo. Pudo bien quedarse tranquila en cuanto él el rechazo en primera instancia. Pero había preferido ser su juguete por una noche.

Se abraza a él, aun sabiendo que el Uchiha no le correspondería, porque eso ya no importaba. _No importaba sentirse más usada y sola de lo que ya se sentía_.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

En un lugar más distante, una guerra se debatía por la supervivencia de dos ninjas. Sabían que no escaparían con vida, pero debía de terminar con la misión.

Un _ninjutsu_ golpea el cuerpo gravemente herido del Inuzuka, quien cae inerte contra el suelo. Solo quedaba ella contra los restantes ninjas enemigos. Uno de ellos se acerca rápidamente hacia ella golpeándola de lleno en la boca del estomago, sacándole todo el aire, obligándola a caer sobre sus rodillas.

En un mar de risas siniestras, siente como este la sujeta por los cabellos elevándola para que quedara a la altura de su rostro. Hinita grita de manera desgarradora. Está acción solo provoca que su atacante sonría con malicia.

- ¿Dónde está el perro? – exigió saber.

La Hyuga solo se retorció en su agarre, nunca respondería esa pregunta. Mientras Kiba y ella se enfrentaban a ellos, Akamaru se dirigía a la aldea con el dichoso pergamino que le habían mandado a recuperar y la información que salvaría a su aldea del ataque de querer gobernar el mundo ninja . Debía velar por que el can llegara a la aldea lo antes posible.

- ¡Responde Hyuga!

- N-no… No te lo diré…

Una risa que erizo la piel de la chica al escucharla escapo de los labios del hombre. Un golpe certero sobre la pelvis de la Hyuga la hizo exclamar otro grito de dolor. La haría sufrir hasta que le confesara en donde se encontraba su amigo canino.

- ¡U-Uchiha…! – trataba de decir Hinata mientras que hilos de sangre salían de su boca. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera que nunca creyó que ella tendría. _Con rabia y dolor_. – Grito como pudo – Nunca te lo diré…

En vez de enojarse con ella, el enemigo solo sonríe con sorna.

- Veo que el estúpido de Sasuke te enseño a sacar las garras, gatita. Pero es tarde para eso. Es una lástima perder a una lindura como tú…

Después de eso no escucho ni sintió nada. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor.

- Adiós… Sasuke -kun.

Ya había amanecido, y ella se aventuró a abrir los ojos para buscar el cuerpo del Uchiha, pero no lo haya. Él había cumplido con promesa. _Al amanecer… lo perdería para siempre._

Dejo que el llanto escapara de su interior. Era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. _Algo que nunca se iba a volver a repetir._

Agonizado. Arrastrándose sobre sus cuatro patas a la entrada de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. A lo lejos pudo divisar como el ninja rubio corría a su encuentro.

Naruto lo había visto desde las ventanas de la oficina del Hokage. Al verlo y mal herido detuvo su corazón. Trata de socorrerlo, pero es tarde, el perro cae muerto en su regazo.

- Akamaru despierta. – movía insistentemente el rubio el cuerpo del perro sin ningún resultado. - ¿Dónde está Kiba? ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan? Onegai… ¡Akamaru !

Todo esto significaba solo una cosa. Sus amigos habían muerto. Un grito desgarrador escapa de sus labios, las crueles lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El dolor era demasiado grande para su propio corazón.

- No llores como una niña. – escucho una voz muy familiar que detuvo su lamento en seco. – ¡Vamos dobe!

Debía estar volviéndose loco. Ante él estaban parados sonrientes Kiba e Hinata, sin ninguna herida, con sus típicas ropas sin ninguna mancha de sangre.

- ¿Chicos? – pregunto Naruto desconfiado.

Ve como Hinata se acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla . Era frío, pero también era cálido como ella alguna vez lo fue.

- Gracias Naruto-kun…

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, la visión de la Hyuga e Inuzuka se evaporaba lentamente ante él. _Se estaban despidiendo_. El Uzamaki no pudo impedir sonreír con tristeza.

- Adiós chicos… Nunca los olvidare…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba recostado en la montaña donde se encontraba esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages .

Dejaba a su mente divagar lejos de ese lugar . Ya no había nada que hacer ahí, lo que lo ataba lo había abandonado. Con lo sucedido con Sakura le hizo darse cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie en el mundo que lo hiciera olvidar a Hinata .

El sonido de un halcón lo hace volver a la realidad . Era un halcón reidor .

Un dolor sin sentido se apodera de su corazón . Recordaba las palabras de Hinata la primera vez que la hizo suya: _"Cuando veas a un halcón reidor cantar, yo ya no estaré en este mundo". _Le había molestado que ella dijera eso, que solo era una maldita superstición .

Pero no sabía que tan cierto podía ser esas palabras, más el halcón cantaba como si fuera una eterna despedida . Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos . El dolor era fuerte y agobiante. Quizás era verdad , pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Solo es una estúpida superstición – se excusó el Uchiha con una sonrisa triste.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

"_¿Dónde estoy_?"-esos eran los pensamientos de Hinata.

"Así que ya te despertaste niña, será mejor que no intentes nada o tendré que matarte ahora mismo."- le dijo el ninja enemigo ahora ya sabía que eran ninjas de la nube .

"¿Qué?"-pregunto Hinata.

"Si niña eres sorda o que. Aunque la verdad es que no veo la diferencia de matarte ahorita o cuando te quiten el Byakugan, como yo lo veo es lo mismo pero que le vamos a hacer órdenes son órdenes."- mientras hablaba el Ninja de la nube no se detuvo en ningún momento tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al punto de encuentro, donde se vería con el resto de su equipo.

"_No puedo creer que todo vaya a terminar así. Tal vez Naruto vendrá a salvarme, que ilusa de seguro ellos piensa que estoy muerta, un momento donde esta Kiba."_

No me digas que la pequeña gatita está pensando que alguien va a venir a rescatarla jajajajaja eso nunca pasara ya que tu compañero está muerto, nadie sabrá de nosotros quizá nos quitaste el pergamino y haigas enviado información pero no los ayudara en mucho solo les dará tiempo pero no nos detendrán en nuestra meta de gobernar. El Ninja de la nube, se encontraba eufórico, por fin había conseguido lo que muchos antes que el habían intentado obtener ahora solo faltaba asesinar de canto a cada uno de los líderes de cada aldea poderosa.

Su objetivo era gobernar a cada aldea y ser el gobernante máximo y pronto se aria realidad con ayuda de los jutsus oculares que habían obtenido.

La cuarta guerra había sido una oportunidad de obtenerlos solo les faltaba el byakugan.

Hinata a un no lo podía creer Kiba estaba muerto fue un golpe demasiado doloroso tenía que escapar como sea no iba a dejar que obtengan el byakuga.

Naruto está destrozado, se culpaba de todo lo ocurrido no sabía cómo debía informar a los familiares de Kiba y Hinata tampoco sabía cómo lo tomaría Sasuke el no quería que su amigo se fuera de nuevo.

Pero él era el hokage su esposa Karin tenía razón debía demostrar que era fuerte y que asumiría esta noticia como se debía.

Ya hace cuatro semanas se había enterado que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Kiba pero no de Hinata solo su ropa de anbu llena de sangre Naruto había hablado con cada clan respecto a lo sucedido todavía la aldea no estaba enterado.

El clan hyuga a vía dicho que Hinata estaba muerta que ya no tenía sentido buscarla ya que sabían que si el cuerpo no había, de seguro fue tomada para obtener el poder del byakugan y estaban más seguros después de haber sentido un jutsu de bloqueó con eso estaba claro que Hinata estaba muerta en definitiva.

Sasuke se había enterado de la muerte del compañero de Hinata y también del quien fue con él a la misión sin estar enterado de que Hinata era el otro compañero caído.

Así que Naruto decidió informar a toda la aldea asiéndolos reunir en el mirador del hokage.

Sasuke esa mañana había salido a entrenar para no seguir pensado en el dolor que sentía , cuando se disponía regresar a su casa vio que los aldeanos y ninjas se dirigían al mirador , ya Sasuke se había retirado de los anbu después de que Hinata se fuera no se enteraba de nada exactamente era como si Naruto no quisiera que él estuviera informado en estos momentos así que se decidió ir igual que los demás ya se estaba cansado de seguir sin hacer nada esa no era su costumbre a pesar del dolor que sintiera él quería estar ocupado y al parecer nadie quería eso.

Sasuke cuando ya estaba llegando al mirador observo que el padre de Hinata y su clan también estaban yendo pero esto no fue lo que le asombro fue el color de ropa que llevan todos los Hyuga están de negro esto a Sasuke le asusto y el dolor que sentía se incrementó.

Naruto se dirigió al balcón y empezó a hablar.

" _Hoy estamos de pena debido a que hemos perdido a tres grandes ninjas que hayamos tenido como ustedes saben Kiba y Akamaru murieron en una misión rango S lo que no fue comunicado es que Hinata hyuga también fue a esa misión , sé que a aviado muchos rumores que Hinata abandono Konoha eso no es verdad . Hinata siempre ha sido leal a la aldea y nunca la traicionaría, ella sacrifico su felicidad por el bien de nosotros, hoy tenemos que honrarlos a estos grandes ninja que dieron su vida. Es por eso que hoy he y venido a decirlos los verdaderos motivos que ellos sacrificaron todo."_

Al terminar todos se dirigieron al cementerio a despedirse algunos se sentían mal por haber hablado mal de la heredera de los Hyuga.

El clan hyuga se despidieron en su forma acostumbrada el pueblo de konoha ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de cómo eran, los respetaba en su dolor sin decir nada.

Sasuke todavía seguía en shock no lo podía creer lo que había escuchado Hinata nunca lo abandono y ahora ya no podía reclamarle de haberle mentido o dar un beso hacerle el amor decirle cuanto la amaba, por tanto dolor cayo arrodillad no le importaba que la aldea viera que también era débil eso ya no era importante Sasuke lloro a mares por la única mujer a quien amo de verdad.

Sasuke ahora ya sabía la verdad de la partida de Hinata y se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo al recordar que la noche que murió él se había acostado con Sakura ahora ya sabía le había sido infiel a la persona más hermosa que haya existido por eso se odiaba.

Cuando recobro la cordura de tanto dolor lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de Hinata y dar su merecido a Naruto por otorgarle la misión y no haberle dicho nada de donde se había ido, y haberle dejado pensar mal de la mujer que amaba y amara si no fuera por eso él nunca se abría acostado con Sakura.

Sakura al enterarse de la verdadera razón de Hinata al haber dejado a Sasuke no lo podía creer la muerte de ella, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en Sasuke en su sufrimiento y también que abría la posibilidad de conquistarlo ya que no habría nadie que se entrometiera entre Sasuke y ella.

Sasuke se había ido furioso de la oficina del hokage después de hablar con Naruto.

No podía creer que el culpable de perder a Hinata también fuera los mismos ancianos que decidieron desaparecer su clan Uchija , ahora ya sabía que su destino fue marcado para sufrir en manos de las mismas personas y no entendía el por qué no le dijo Naruto solo le había dicho "_Hinata me hizo promete no decírtelo y que si te enterabas decirte de que ella fue quien decidió nadie la obligo _"estaba tan furioso que casi intento matar a Naruto si no fuera por Karin que me detuvo con un nuevo jutsus que había aprendido me bloqueó el uso del sharingan y Shikamaru me detuvo con el jutsus de posesión de sombra .


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Hace tres semanas y cuatro días.

uno de los ninja de la nube puso a Hinata en el suelo – y le amarro las manos y las piernas – la recargo en un árbol y se sentó unos metros más allá, para descansar – Hinata saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y comenzó a cortar las ataduras de sus manos – luego continuo con las de sus pies – dio un último vistazo y con cuidado se escapó lentamente , para no hacer ningún ruido – una vez que ya se había alejado un poco – aumento la velocidad enviando chacra a sus pies – activo su biakugan , pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió – de la nada salió el Ninja al que reconoció como el capitán del escuadrón que la capturo – no le dio tiempo de reaccionar – cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía agarrada por el cuello y la estaba asfixiando – el Ninja la soltó del cuello y comenzó a golpearla fuertemente – la lanzo al suelo y la pateo repetidamente hasta que se cansó – cuando termino – la levanto y la llevo con el resto de su equipo – cuando llego lanzo a Hinata a los brazos del ninja que le cuidaba – ella estaba desmayada y tenía marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo – algunas heridas estaban sangrando – el ninja la miro con lastima a la muchacha .

Decidió no pensar más en eso – después de todo así era el mundo Ninja – siguieron su camino durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea – Hinata empezó a despertarse justo cuando estaban ingresando a una casa donde habían dos personas que la veían – ella podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la veían. "estas listo, queremos el trabajo rápido debemos presentar nuestro informe, el líder debe estarnos esperando"

Dijo el capitán al hombre que al parecer era un médico – el hombre tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y la puso en una mesa Hinata antes de que pasara algo ella decidió a ser un jutsu de blokeo a sus ojos para que sus captores no logren su propósito ella sabía que al final igual moriría – a su lado se encontraba una mujer la cual se veía sumamente triste – la mujer le dio algo que le causo mucho sueño – pero ella ya sabía lo que le iba a suceder – después de unos segundos todo se oscureció y ya no supo nada más.

El medico empezó la extracción de los ojos – los puso en unos frascos y se los entregó a los ninjas.

"que hago con la niña" pregunto el médico.

"a mí no me importa, déjala morir, es lo más conveniente, no creo que quiera vivir sin ojos"-dijo el capitán, con claro desinterés.

"ya somos libres de irnos" – pregunto el pobre hombre con miedo, abrasando a su mujer.

"si ya puedes irte, cumpliste tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré mi parte"- dijo el capitán con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara.

Hinata comenzó a despertar y escucho la conversación- le dolía como el infierno en parte era por el jutsu y también por la extracción de sus ojos – pero sabía que si se quejaba sería la última vez - así que guardo silencio.

El capitán se acercó al hombre que tenía en sus brazos a su mujer – se la arrebato y saco un kunai – lo único que todos vieron fue un chorro de sangre que salpico la ropa del médico cuando la garganta de su amada fue cortada – y el cuerpo de la mujer cayo inerte en los brazos de su esposo – el ninjas de la nube camino hacia la salida - pero antes de salir le dijo unas palabras.

"que no se te olvide quien manda, mis guardias me dijeron que intentaste escapar, creíste que podías burlarte de mí y salirte con la tuya, ahora tu mujer pago por tus imprudencias" – sin decir más salió de la casa con el biakugan en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pobre hombre lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposa – cuando oyó a Hinata quejarse y tomo una decisión – tal vez su mujer había muerto pero no sería en vano – el medico levanto el cuerpo de su mujer y lo coloco a un lado de Hinata y comenzó la extracción de sus ojos – eran unos hermosos ojos – los tomo y los puso en Hinata – cuando termino la operación – le vendo la cabeza y le dio algo para que se durmiera – para que pudiera recuperarse.

El medico tomo el cuerpo de su mujer y fue a sepultarlo en el jardín – bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Pasaron varios días en que Hinata estuvo dormida por la medicina que le dio – hasta el quinto día despertó – sentía su cuerpo entumecido por no moverlo – trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no le funcionaron – estuvo a punto de caer – pero unos brazos se lo impidieron – después de un rato pudo mantenerse en pie por si misma – se tocó los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban en su lugar – pero los sentía extraños – trato de quitar las vendas – pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

El medico tomo sus manos y las bajo – y empezó a quitarlas el mismo – cuando termino – Hinata tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos – el hombre tomo sus manos y le dio un espejo – ella lo agarro y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio no podía creerlo ya no tenía el biakugan – ahora tenía unos hermosos y raros ojos fucsias.

Hinata no podía dejar de ver sus nuevos ojos – la situación le parecía tan delirante – solo unos meses antes estaba en su aldea y ahora – no era más un miembro de su clan – pues sin su biakugan jamás podría volver pero tenía que hacerlo por Sasuke él le esperaba.

Ella estaba tan distraída – que no escuchaba que le hablaban – hasta que el hombre se acercó y le quito el espejo de las manos.

"oye chica, te estoy preguntando cómo te llamas" – le pregunto el médico.

Hinata dudo un momento y después contesto – "Hinata – Hyuga Hinata"

"mi nombre es Akira Takeru" – "mucho gusto Hinata san"

"igualmente Takeru-san"

"Hinata san yo quiero pedirte que me perdones ni yo ni mi esposa queríamos hacerlo – pero nos amenazaron y tuvimos que hacerlo" – le dijo el hombre con profunda tristeza al recordar a su esposa.

"no se preocupe Takeru-san, tal vez yo perdí mi biakugan – pero usted perdió algo más importante"

Hinata se acercó al médico y lo abrazo – pues este tenía lágrimas en sus ojos – después de que se calmó – él le pregunto.

"Hinata sano, podrás volver a Konoha"

* * *

Ella negó con la cabeza – "no lo creo, si vuelvo y mi clan se entera de que perdí mi biakugan – me acusaran de traición – para ellos sería mejor que estuviera muerta"

Él pensó por un momento y le hizo una propuesta.

"mira Hinata san, yo no soy de aquí – mi esposa y yo solo venimos a vender algunos remedios y ungüentos – pues yo me dedico a la medicina – pero cuando esos ninjas se enteraron – tomaron a mi esposa y me dijeron que si no hacia lo que ellos querían la iban a matar"

Hubo un momento de silencio y continúo.

"yo soy de kirigakure y voy a volver – si no tienes a donde ir – te ofrezco mi casa – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"

"no se preocupe Tanaka san, yo no quiero ser una molestia – ya veré como le hago – no debe sentirse culpable" "que dices muchacha – no lo hago por eso – me pareces una buena chica y no quiero dejarte aquí con esos asesinos"

Hinata lo pensó un momento – después asintió y le dijo.

"está bien Takeru-san – yo le ayudare en todo lo que pueda y tratare de no ser una carga pero antes tengo que ir a Konoha por una persona deacuardo a que hable con el tomare una decisión".

Hinata emprendió su viaje a konoha durante cinco días ya en la entrada de konoha ella suspiro estaba feliz de volver ya sabía que le esperaba iba a volver después de dos meses de misión y un mes de ser considerada muerta.

Sasuke después del entierro del supuesto cuerpo de Hinata, le hiso una promesa junta a su tumba que el volvería ser como antes recuperaría su cargo de anbu y aprendería a vivir sin ella y no dejaría que ninguna mujer borrara sus hermosos recuerdo que vivió con ella.

Después de un mes de aquello él se dedicó al sien por ciento en el trabajo de anbu como capitán, esa noche estaba cansado de tanto papeleo y se decidió ir a descansar pero le detuvo unos golpecitos a la puerta.

Sasuke no entendía quien le buscaría a esas horas de la noche así que fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió mucho que Sakara haiga venido después de lo ocurrido Sasuke intentaba evitarla porque no quería verla y recordar que traiciono a su amada .

El la observo y le dijo seca mente que quieres.

Sakura no le dejo decir nada más y se lanzó y le empezó a besarlo, ella la avía dejado en paz por un mes solo para que superara lo de Hinata ahora era su momento de obtener a Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Hinata entro en konoha discretamente para que ningún ninja la vea o anbu se diera cuenta ella se dirigía por la noche a su casa donde vivió con Sasuke tenía que hablar con el primero para tomar una decían si irse de Konoha sola o con Sasuke o quedarse con él.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su residencia vio que estaba abierta así que decidió entrar para ver el motivo pero jamás imagino ver como Sasuke y Sakura se estaban besando tan apasionada mente eso hiso trisas su corazón no lo podía creer Sasuke la avía olvidado , por el dolor se fue llana de lágrimas en los ojos, por haber se ido tan rápido hizo caer un hermoso jarro era su favorito y se rompió en mil pedazos ahí fue que se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de rota.

Sasuke al escuchar que algo se rompió empujo a Sakura para alejarla y fue a averiguar que fue que ocasiono ese sonido cuando vio roto el jarrón favorito de Hinata se arrodillo y se puso a llorar Sakura se acercó para consolarlo cuando se disponía a tocarlo Sasuke reacciono y la agarró del brazo y la jalo a la puerta de la calle y la empujo, Sakura cayó al suelo y le dijo ¿por qué?

Sasuke lo único que le dijo fue.

Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a besar, tocar y a busca.

Sabes Sakura siempre te he y aborrecido me das asco aléjate de mí la amenazo e hiso más efecto cuando activó el sharinga.

Sakura estaba asustada jamás pensó que esto iba a suceder cuando decidió venir a ver a Sasuke pero lo que más le dolió fue el hecho de le haiga dicho que la aborrecía o que le daba asco, se fue llorando de la residencia Ushija.

Hinata había regresado donde Akira durante el regresó no había para de llorar pero cuando llego donde el medico le dijo que se iría con él.

* * *

"pero que dices niña – estoy seguro de que no serás ninguna carga – además tengo un hijo – tú y el tal vez puedan ser amigos – él es un gran Ninja – hablando de ninjas – crees que sin tu biakugan todavía puedas ser uno"

"yo creo que si – desde niña he entrenado la localización de los canales y los puntos de chakra – ya me los sé de memoria – tan solo ya no podré ser un Ninja rastreador"

Hinata recordó a su equipo y pensó que ya no podría ser parte de el había perdido a Kiba y Shino pensaba que estaba muerta.

"bueno mejor dejemos la plática para después – empaquemos la cosas y vámonos"

Hinata comenzó a guardar todas las cosas en una mochila – la mayor parte de las cosas eran medicinas – cuando termino salieron y se dirigieron al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para el viaje – compraron varias cosas - entre ellas una bolsa de dormir – pues Akira solo tenía una que era la que compartía con su esposa – cuando terminaron – salieron de la aldea – estuvieron varios días viajando – durante el día estaban en movimiento y en las noches acampaban – se turnaban para vigilar.

A veces a ella le tocaba el primero – y otras veces le tocaba el segundo turno – cuando vigilaba – se sentía extraña sin su biakugan – pero tenía que salir adelante sin el – tardaron una semana en llegar a la aldea de la niebla – cuando llegaron - lo primero que vio Hinata – fue una pequeña casa con un jardín muy hermoso – Akira se acercó a la puerta y le hizo unas señas para que se acercara.

Él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta – cuando esta se abrió y apareció un chico con el cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos eran fucsias como los de su madre – el bestia el uniforme de los jounin de kirigakure.

El chico se acercó a Akira y lo abrazo después volteo a donde se encontraba Hinata y le sonrío.

"hijo ella es Hinata san" – el chico se acercó a Hinata y se presentó.

"hola mi nombre es Kenta Takeru, mucho gusto"

"el gusto es mío Kenta san"- contesto Hinata.

Después de las presentaciones – Akira le contó todo a su hijo – él estaba muy triste por lo que le paso a su madre – pero sabía que a ella le hubiera gustado que ayudara a la chica – así decidió que sería como su hermana menor y le enseñaría todo lo que sabe.

Hinata se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a su nuevo hogar – ella estaba muy feliz pues – Kenta y Akira eran muy amables con ella.

Hinata se encargaba de los cuidados de la casa y les preparaba la comida – por las mañanas se la pasaba entrenando con Kenta – ya que él le había dicho que cuando estuviera lista hablaría con la Mizukage para que la dejara ser un Ninja de la niebla – y por las tardes Akira le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre medicina y técnicas curativas – los dos hacían todo lo posible para que ella estuviera cómoda con ellos – pues le habían tomado mucho cariño y la consideraban un miembro más de su familia.

Hinata se había levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno – cuando termino puso todo en la mesa – a los pocos minutos los tres estaban comiendo cuando terminaron – Kenta le hablo a Hinata.

"Hinata Chan vamos a entrenar, tengo unas técnicas que quiero enseñarte" – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"está bien, Kenta Kun"- le contesto Hinata siguiéndolo.

Los dos salieron de la casa – y fueron a un lago que se encontraba cerca - después de un tiempo caminando por el bosque llegaron al lugar – Kenta le iba platicando que había historias que contaban los aldeanos de que ahí se encontraba el sanbi – Hinata deseaba tener su biakugan para poder verlo – pero dejo de pensar en ello – cuando vio a Kenta que se dirigía al centro del lago y le hablaba para que lo siguiera - cuando estuvieron ahí empezaron con el entrenamiento.

"mira Hinata Chan las técnicas que te voy a enseñar, son técnicas que solo manejamos los ninjas de kiri – pero ahora que vas a ser uno de los nuestros – tú también debes aprenderlas" – el empezó a formar sellos con sus manos y dijo – "elemento de agua – muro de agua" – y un muro de agua se levantó a su alrededor.

"Ahora es tu turno, Hinata Chan"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a formar los sellos – pero nada pasaba – hizo varios intentos – pero no lo conseguía y ya se estaba desanimando.

"no te preocupes Hinata Chan, estoy seguro de que si sigues intentando lo lograras" – le dijo tratando de animarla.

"no, lo creo Kenta Kun – yo no soy muy buena"- le dijo Hinata con la cabeza abajo.

"yo pienso que si puedes - solo te falta tener más confianza en ti misma – además nadie lo logra a la primera – lo seguiremos intentando hasta que lo logres no importa cuánto nos tardemos"

"está bien Kenta Kun – no te defraudare" – Hinata estaba muy emocionada nadie había creído en ella como el solo Sasuke pero eso lo iba a dejar al pasado no quería recordar.

"estoy seguro de que lo harás"- él le contesto con una sonrisa – esa niña le parecía adorable.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde – Hinata ya estaba logrando avances considerables él pensaba que en algunos días más y podría hacer la técnica sin problemas – él se dio cuenta que ella tenía un gran control de su chakra – pero tuvieron que suspender el entrenamiento pues tenían que volver a su casa porque - Hinata tenía presentarse a sus clases de medicina con Akira.

Un año había pasado desde que Hinata comenzó a entrenar con su hermano Kenta – después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos ya se trataban como familia y el en verdad actuaba como un hermano mayor – era muy protector cuando un chico trataba de acercársele - él se encargaba de alejarlo.

Ella ya no tenía nada más que aprender de - él ni de su padre – todo lo que sabían se lo habían enseñado – ahora tenía el nivel de jounin – pero le costó entrenar todos los días.

Como él le había dicho – cuando estuviera lista hablaría con la mizukage – y hoy era ese día – así que los dos fueron a hablar con ella para que le permitiera ser un Ninja de kirigakure.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina los hicieron pasar – "mizukage sama" –dijo Kenta haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia su líder – Hinata también lo imito.

"que es lo que pasa, Kenta" – pregunto Mei.

"ella es mi hermana Hinata y quiere ser un Ninja de kiri" – dijo Kenta señalando a Hinata.

Mei se le quedo viendo a Hinata y después de un rato la pregunto –"y dime Hinata crees tener lo necesario para ser parte de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla"

" si, mizukage sama" – Hinata se sentía segura de sí misma – ella había entrenado muy duro y ya no era la tímida de antes – gracias a su padre y a su hermano ahora era una verdadera kunoichi y muy pronto sería una kunoichi de la niebla"

"está bien, entonces mañana te Hare una prueba – tendrás que enfrentarte a mí en una batalla y dependiendo de los resultados – decidiré que hacer contigo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Hinata se levantó muy temprano – estaba nerviosa por su prueba pues se tenía que enfrentar a la misma Mizukage – la mujer que era conocida por tener dos kekkei genkai – ni siquiera tenía hambre pero sabía que tenía que comer si no quería agotarse durante el combate.

Ella solo podía pensar que hoy se decidiría su destino – llego a la cocina y ahí estaban su padre y su hermano.

Hinata-Chan, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo lograras y si no es así lo importante es que lo intentaste y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti – le dijo Akira.

Kenta desapareció por un momento y después volvió – pero traía algo en sus manos – Hinata tenía curiosidad de ver que era lo que traía y se acercó a él cuándo lo vio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Hina-Chan esto es para ti – Kenta le entrego una espada que tenía el mango negro y unas inscripciones a lo largo de la hoja.

Kenta-Kun es hermosa – pero debió costarte una fortuna no debiste molestarte.

No es ninguna molestia – lo hice porque quería darle un regalo a mi hermanita – ahora que se convertirá en un Ninja de la niebla.

Pero qué pasa si no lo logro – Hinata no estaba muy segura de sí misma sabía que no sería nada fácil.

No te preocupes por eso – con lo que yo te enseñe y lo que sabias estoy seguro de que ganaras – yo confío en ti.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz nadie había confiado en ella como lo hacían Kenta y Akira - ahora lo único que podía pensar era que perder su Byakugan fue una bendición.

La hora había llegado y los dos tenían que salir de la casa para ir a encontrarse con la Mizukage – el combate se llevaría a cabo en el lago donde entrenaban – con el fin de no dañar a nadie cuando llegaron Mei ya se encontraba lista.

Ella tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro – la chica en verdad le había agradado si fuera por ella ya sería Ninja de la niebla – pero reglas eran reglas y no podía romperlas – debía probar si vale la pena o no.

Las dos caminaron al centro de lago y tomaron sus posiciones y el combate inicio.

Jutsu : ocultación en la neblina – la Mizukage no perdió el tiempo al instante una densa niebla cubrió todo el lago , era imposible ver , la visibilidad era de un metro o menos.

E n estos momentos era cuando Hinata extrañaba su Byakugan – dejo de pensar en ello para enfocarse en la batalla , tal vez no podía usar sus ojos pero tenía sus otros sentidos y ella tenía muy buen oído – escucho el sonido de algo que se acercaba – pero no sabía de qué se trataba cuando estuvo a la vista pudo ver que era lava – y se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Elemento : agua muro de agua – un muro de agua apareció impidiendo el paso de la lava.

La Mizukage se distrajo por un momento – el cual Hinata aprovecho , se acercaba a gran velocidad , ella había mandado chakra a sus pies para ser más rápida – Hinata se dio cuenta de que la Mizukage no era muy buena en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo – pues todos sus ataques eran de larga distancia , si lograba acercarse a ella tendría la ventaja.

Mei se dio cuenta de la estrategia de Hinata – y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se acercara – elemento : agua jutsu misil de dragón de agua.

Hinata esquivo el dragón y ataco con su propio jutsu acuático – elemento : agua misil tiburón acuático.

La mizukage también lo esquivo pero bajo su guardia , Hinata desenfundo su espada y se disponía a atacar ya estaba muy cerca la victoria era suya – pero Mei abrió la boca y una niebla corrosiva comenzó a salir ,Hinata sentía que se quemaba y tubo que retroceder , Hinata salió del lago esto era demasiado ya no podía seguir luchando – ni siquiera podía respirar bien sentía que sus pulmones se quemaban cada vez que inhalaba.

Mei se acercó a Hinata y quito la acides de la niebla – para que pudiera respirar – Hinata estaba en el suelo – Mei se acercó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie – Hinata se sentía decepcionada – les había fallado.

Buen trabajo Hinata – creo que eres apta para ser una kunoichi de la niebla – le dijo la mizukage.

Hinata no entendía cómo podía ser apta si había perdido el enfrentamiento.

Mei vio la expresión que tenía Hinata - supo lo que se estaba preguntando y se adelantó a contestar.

Se trata de algo más que ganar Hinata , demostraste inteligencia , viste mis debilidades y las usaste a tu favor , puedes crear una estrategia en medio de la batalla - y piensas en como contrarrestar el ataque del enemigo – eso para mí es suficiente.

Además no tuviste a cualquier oponente soy la mizukage de kirigakure – desde hoy serás mi guarda espaldas junto con tu hermano – ustedes dos se encargaran de mi seguridad – aun eres joven y te falta aprender – pero con mi ayuda te convertirás en la segunda kunoichi más fuerte de la niebla – veo mucho potencial en ti.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba – se convertiría en aprendiz y guardaespaldas de la misma mizukage.

Mei volvió a su oficina – Hinata y Kenta fueron a su casa a contarle todo a su padre.

En todo estos dos año – Sasuke se había convertido en el ninjas más fuerte e importante siempre se encontraba en misiones de rango S todos de la aldea de konoha lo respetaban y confiaban en él, el pasado ya se avía olvidado.

Sasuke en cada misión que tenia siempre buscaba a los asesinos de Hinata era una de sus promesas echas en la tumba de ella encontrar con ellos y asesinarlos por quitarle a la única persona que le devolvió la luz y ganas de vivir pero era siempre lo mismo no había ningún rastro de ellos. Pero a un así durante estos años logro parar cualquier conspiración contra la paz que había .

* * *

Hinata se encontraba entrenando en el lago con su hermano Kenta – de la antigua Hinata que era ya no quedaba nada ahora su cuerpo era el de una mujer y una muy hermosa - como aprendiz de la mizukage aprendió muchas técnicas entre ellas la de la seducción – Hinata ya no era nada tímida – Mei y su familia la habían convertido en una verdadera kunoichi – una muy hermosa y letal.

Hinata a un seguía pensando en Sasuke lo seguía amando le era difícil olvidarse de el a pesar de lo que vio , ella jamas lo olvidaría pero ahora se sentía mas segura de si misma ; si alguna bes se volvió a encontrar con Sasuke lo sabría llevar y podría verlo a los ojos y decir que se alegraba de que el fuera feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Hinata y Kenta , habían terminado su entrenamiento en el lago y se fueron a sentar a la sombra de un árbol – ellos estaban platicando sobre una misión que habían tenido cuando escucharon una explosión - se pusieron de pie y fueron a ver de qué se trataba, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron ver que se trataba de dos hombres con capas negras y Kenta creo un clon para que fuera a informar a la mizukage.

Los vieron llegar al centro del lago y lanzar bombas – después de unos minutos salió una criatura gigante al parecer era el sanbi – se dieron cuenta de que tenían que intervenir, no podían permitir que intentaran matar a la mizukage - Hinata hizo su nuevo jutsu que aprendió con la mizukage.

"jutsu: ocultación en la neblina" – una densa niebla cubrió por completo la superficie del lago lo que les permitió acercarse sin ser detectados – cada uno se dirigió a un enemigo – a Hinata le toco el chico bajito ya que pensaban que si conocían sus técnicas seria más fácil para ella.

Antes de que llegara al enemigo fue recibida con varios extraños insectos – ella los detuvo con su "jutsu: agujas de chakra"- los insectos salieron volando lejos de ella y unos segundos más tarde explotaron.

Kenta se estaba enfrentando al tipo más alto pero el solo lo esquivaba no atacaba y eso lo estaba molestando mucho – parecía como si solo estuviera jugando con él, a cada oportunidad que tenía veía a Hinata no quería que nada malo le pasara y sabía que esto no sería fácil ya que sus enemigos eran criminales rango S,

Cuando los sellos explosivos explotaron, Hinata se distrajo por un momento el cual el enemigo aprovecho para atacarla – Hinata sabía que ella estaba en desventaja y necesitaba pensar en alguna técnica para derrotarlo – después de pensar un momento se le ocurrió una técnica que le ayudaría.

"ocho trigramas palma del vacío" – cuando Hinata dijo eso chakra salió de las palmas de sus manos en dirección a su contrincante – el solo lo esquivo – Hinata se vio rodeada de sellos explosivos y cada vez que las cortaba con su espada se hacían más parecía que nunca acabaría con ellas – cuando se vio rodeada pensó que si explotaban moriría así que decidió utilizar la técnica que había estado practicando, nunca la había utilizado en batalla solo esperaba que funcionara, si no este sería su fin.

"ocho trigramas 64 palmas protectoras" hojas afiladas de chakra salían de sus manos y con ellas comenzó a cortar todo a su paso los pápele quedaron reducidas a trozos regados por todos lados – ella se alejó y una explosión se produjo era una muy grande que había llamado la atención de otros ninjas de kiri.

Kenta volteo a ver como estaba Hinata pero el ninja enemigo aprovecho dando le una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros.

La Mizukage y varios jounin llegaron como refuerzo –al verse rodeados – pensaron que era el momento de retirarse, uno de ellos desapareció con un jutsu que ninguno de los que estaban ahí habían visto, el otro intento escapar pero Kenta lo atrapo con sus cuerdas de alambre, haciéndolo caer, Hinata se acercó y cerro algunos de sus puntos de chakra, el enemigo aprovecho que ella estaba cerca y le lanzo un sello explosivo – Hinata trato de esquivarla, pero no lo consiguió, la explosión la lanzo contra un árbol y lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente fue a un chico corriendo hacia ella.

La Mizukage y los demás shinobi se retiraron con el prisionero, para llevarlo a interrogación – Kenta tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y la llevo con su padre que era médico.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó, comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio en la habitación en la que se encontraba, volteo su cabeza a un lado y vio que ahí había un chico de cabello rojo.

Kenta vio que Hinata estaba despertando y se acercó a ella – pero le parecía que había algo extraño ya que la forma en que lo miraba era como si nunca antes lo había visto.

"Hina-Chan, como te sientes" – pregunto Kenta mientras se acercaba a ella para tocarle la frente pues estaba muy roja y parecía que tenía fiebre.

Hinata no sabía que contestar estaba muy confundida porque no recordaba quien era el chico que estaba frente a ella – también porque la estaba tocando y porque le parecía el chico más lindo que haya visto, así que solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"quien eres tú"- le dijo Hinata.

"que, como que quien soy, pues soy Kenta tu hermano"

Hinata al oír esto casi se cae de la sorpresa – le había gustado su hermano – cuando Kenta se dio cuenta de la situación le explico todo – desde que había llegado a su casa – cuando el termino, Hinata ya estaba más tranquila no quería ser una pervertida – cuando estaban platicando tocaron a la puerta y Kenta fue a abrir.

Cuando Akira entro en la casa lo primero que vio fue la expresión en el rostro de Hinata, ahí pudo comprobar que sus sospechas era ciertas, "Hinata-Chan, no me reconoces"

Hinata negó con la cabeza y Akira continuo.

"bueno yo soy Akira, el padre de Kenta, no recuerdas nada gracias al golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, eso provoco que perdieras la memoria, no sé si es algo temporal o permanente, pero nosotros te vamos a ayudar" – le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Los tres se quedaron platicando – le hablaron de cómo era su vida desde que llego con ellos ya que de antes no sabían casi nada excepto algunas cosas que Hinata les contó - después de un tiempo Kenta y Akira se fueron para que Hinata pudiera dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Kenta fue a ver como se encontraba Hinata ya que tenía que informar a la Mizukage – porque al parecer tenían una muy importante misión – quería saber si Hinata estaba en condiciones de acompañarlos o tenían que remplazarla con alguien más.

Kenta llego con Hinata y le pidió que lo acompañara a afuera – cuando estuvieron afuera sin ningún aviso la ataco – Hinata reacciono instintivamente y lo esquivo sin ningún problema – Kenta se detuvo y le explico por qué la había atacado.

_"Hinata-Chan, discúlpeme por lo que hice, pero tenía que hacerlo, la Mizukage quiere saber cómo estas y si puedes acompañarnos en una misión o te tienen que poner un remplazo – los ancianos del consejo se enteraron de tu accidente y piensan que no está bien que la Mizukage ande sin su guardaespaldas, ellos la están presionando con eso del remplazo – pero yo no quiero que nadie más sea mi compañero yo solo te quiero a ti"_

Hinata se sorprendió mucho cuando dijo esto ya que ella también se sentía muy bien cuando estaba cerca de él.

"a mí también me gusta ser tu compañera, Kenta-Kun" – le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Kenta sabía que Hinata le gustaba mucho, pero no quería echar a perder su relación, prefería ser siempre su hermano que decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el entrenamiento que tenía que hacer con Hinata, para ver su condición y saber si puede enfrentarse a enemigos en caso de que tuvieran que hacerlo.

Tres horas habían pasado ya desde que comenzaron ya estaban agotados, Hinata lo había hecho muy bien, sus técnicas no se vieron afectadas ya que al parecer su cuerpo las recordaba automáticamente.

Cuando terminaron Hinata se dio la vuelta para irse a sentar debajo de la sombra de un árbol, se sentó y tomo un poco de agua, mientras volteaba a ver a Kenta y lo que vio hizo que el agua se le cayera de la boca, era la imagen más perfecta que había visto, su cabello rojo, con la luz de los rayos del sol parecía que estaban hechos de fuego, lentamente se fue sacando la camisa dejando su torso al descubierto, mientras unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban lentamente desde su cuello bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a sus abdominales.

Pero tristemente tuvo que dejar de verlo porque él se dio cuenta – y ella tuvo que disimular como si nada hubiera pasado – él se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios, se sentía bien saber que no era el único que se sentía de esa forma – Kenta camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Hinata y ella no podía apartar la vista de él.

_"bueno Hina-Chan, yo pienso que no hay problema en que nos acompañe en la misión, el único problema será que tienes que actuar frente a la Mizukage como si recordaras todo, ella no sabe lo de tu memoria, pero no creo que sea conveniente decirle, porque no permitirá que nos acompañe, tan solo debes evitar hablar con ella lo más posible"_

"está bien" – "tratare de que no se dé cuenta" – le dijo Hinata.

Kenta se acercó a ella y le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie – los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

La mañana llego y Hinata y Kenta ya estaban levantados – pues tenían que ir con la Mizukage para que les diera los detalles de la misión – prepararon sus mochilas con ropa para más de una semana ya que les habían comentado que lo más probable será que la misión en realidad solo sería acompañar a la Mizukage a otra aldea para tener mejores relaciones con otras aldeas – aunque nunca les dijeron a qué aldea irían.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la oficina de la Mizukage, tocaron a la puerta y escucharon un adelante, ellos entraron, hicieron una reverencia y esperaron a que se les dieran los detalles de la misión – después de unos minutos Mei comenzó a hablar.

_"qué bueno que llegan, tenemos que partir inmediatamente, el prisionero que tenemos se niega a hablar ya lo hemos intentado todo pero él no dice nada y no podemos matarlo porque es una buena fuente de información, así que he decidido que lo llevaremos con nosotros a nuestro viaje al país del fuego"_ – dijo Mei muy emocionada por dejar por un tiempo el papeleo que tanto odiaba y quien sabe a lo mejor encontraba un esposo.

"Aldea ya vámonos Mizukage-sama" - Pregunto Kenta.

"vamos a ir a konoha, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con el hokage y vamos a aprovechar el viaje para que el prisionero sea interrogado por Ibiki Morino, dicen que es el mejor en lo que hace" – Mei tenía una sonrisa en su cara ya se imaginaba todo lo que haría en compañía de Tsunade ya que ella ya no era la hokage entonces tendrían mucho tiempo para serlo con ella, los lugares a los que iría, los chicos que conocería.

Cuando la Mizukage termino con sus fantasías – se pusieron en camino hacia las celdas donde se encontraba el prisionero para poder comenzar su viaje – al prisionero lo llevaban esposado con unas esposas de chakra imposibles de romper, aunque no es como si el intentara algo para escapar, todos conocían el temperamento de la Mizukage y lo menos que quería era hacerla enojar, así que no dio ningún problema – pasaron todo el día yendo entre las ramas de los árboles, no era que tenían prisa, solo que tenían que ser cuidadosos en caso de que los camarada del ninja capturado decidiera rescatarlo.

Mientratanto en Konoha.

Apenas había amanecido en konoha, pero en la oficina del hokage ya se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión, ahí se encontraban Sasuke uchiha, Ino, Shino y Shikamaru.

"tengo que decirles que alguien muy importante vendrá a la aldea hoy, lo más probable es que lleguen al atardecer"

"lleguen- entonces son varias personas" pregunto Ino.

Sasuke solo escuchaban atentamente lo que el hokage les decía.

"si, así es, viene la Mizukage con sus dos guardaespaldas y un prisionero ".

"bueno solo quiero decirles que esta es nuestra oportunidad de mejorar nuestras relaciones con la aldea de la niebla, por eso les voy a pedir que sean amables con nuestros invitados, en verdad es algo muy importante" – mientras decía esto solo veía a Sasuke, que no era conocido por ser la persona más amable del mundo.

Los shinobis de la niebla, no se habían detenido para nada, no querían arriesgarse a perder a su prisionero, ya tendrían tiempo para descansar cuando llegaran a la aldea, desde que se levantaron al amanecer lo único que hicieron fue a avanzar querían llegar al atardecer y si seguían así lo más probable es que lo conseguirían ya que solo les faltaba muy poco para poder llegar, ya hasta se podían ver las puertas de la aldea de la hoja.

En la entrada de konoha se encontraban, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y Shino los cuatro esperaban a los invitados, después de un tiempo a lo lejos pudieron ver que varias personas se estaban acercando, cuando se encontraban más cerca pudieron verlos bien y cada uno tenía pensamientos diferentes respecto a lo que veían.

Naruto solo pensaba si la Mizukage tendría mal carácter como la abuela, también vio a la chica que la acompañaba y pensaba que era muy linda pero no tanto como su amada esposa Kirin.

Shikamaru solo veía a la chica y pensaba que jamás había visto a una tan hermosa era como ver a un ángel, todo en ella parecía perfecto sus ojos, sus labios, su piel y su forma de caminar tan elegante y sensual – era simplemente perfecta.

Sasuke en cambio no podía dejar de pensar que esta chica se le hacía extrañamente familiar como si ya la hubiera visto antes, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy hermosa pero el solo tenía ojos para Hinata y el había prometido que nunca mas se volvería a enamorar su corazón solo seria de su amada Hinata.

Mientras más se acercaban Hinata veía a los chicos y pensó que los dos de cabello negro eran muy atractivos, aunque cuando veía a los ojos de Sasuke sentía como si lo conociera pero cuando vio a Shino su corazón se oprimió y empezó a sentir mucho dolor y quería saber por que le producía ese sentimiento y empezó a tener dudas de querer saber como era su pasado, Kenta por su parte no se encontraba muy feliz con la situación a él no se le pasa nada y vio como esos tipos veían a su Hina-Chan, tenía que tener cuidado con ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Cuando los shinobis de la niebla llegaron a las puertas de konoha fueron recibidos amablemente por el Hokage – Mei y Naruto comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la torre Hokage, iban caminando por las calles de la aldea e inmediatamente todas las miradas eran para ellos, no era muy común ver a los dos kages juntos.

Unos pasos más atrás sus guardaespaldas las seguían con sus rostros imperturbables, ninguno de ellos parecía sentir alguna emoción, o al menos no mostraban ninguna, pero en sus mentes todo era diferente.

Hinata pensaba en lo que le dijeron Kenta y Akira sobre que ella era de esta aldea, pero si era sincera consigo misma no sentía nada al estar aquí, ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar que en verdad le costaba imaginarse en algún otro.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en que esa chica le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero se negaba a creerlo ya que sus ojos no eran los mismos, por lo que era imposible que fuera ella.

Naruto veía como Sasuke miraba a esa chica, al parecer le interesaba de alguna manera, él pensaba que esta sería una muy buena oportunidad para que se olvidara de Hinata y saliera de ese caparazón oscuro que le hundió la muerte de Hinata.

Shino estaba seguro de que era Hinata su amiga y compañera lo que no entendia es la forma en que ella actuava como sino no los conociera y no le estaba gustando para nada la forma en que actuaba pero tomo una decicion aberiguaria la accion de su compañera y amiga queria aserle muchas pregunta apesar de que el nunca a sido de las personas que hablan mucho , ese dia tenia muchas preguntas y queria encontrar el lugar indicado y el momento para saciar sus dudas.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre Hokage comenzaron con las presentaciones.

- bienvenida, Mizukage – le dijo Naruto, mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

- gracias, Hokage – contesto Mei, con la misma seriedad.

-y bien, quienes son estos jóvenes que la acompañan – Naruto pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ya que en otras ocasiones se había reunido con Mei pero sus guardaespaldas no eran los mismos.

- ellos son Hinata y Kenta Takeru, son mis guardaespaldas.

Cuando la Mizukage dijo esto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al escuchar el nombre de Hinata la tristeza se hizo presente en el rostro de la mayoría de los ninjas de konoha pero a ninguno lo afecto tanto como a Sasuke que no apartaba la vista de la chica, su corazón le decía que ella era su Hinata, pero su razón le decía que no podía ser la misma, ya que si lo fuera porque no tenía el Byakugan y por que estaba con los de la niebla, porque no volvió a konoha y lo más importante porque parecía no reconocerlo.

Shino al escuchar la declaración de Mizukage estaba segurisimo de que era su compañera y ya no tenia ninguna duda si es que la tuvo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento ya que el mismo dolor que los demás sentía él también la tenia y este tema era delicado para todos, vio las reacciones que tenían sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que les afectaba hasta que decidió romper el silencio incomodo que había en el lugar.

- mucho gusto, Kenta, Hinata, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, espero que su estancia en konoha sea agradable - les dijo el Hokage mientras les sonreía con su típica sonrisa.

- el gusto es nuestro, Hokage-sama – contestaron los dos haciendo una reverencia.

Hinata al observar aquella sonrisa del hokage de la aldea de la hoja tuvo unos pequeños recuerdo de su niñez donde Naruto siempre le sonreía y le apoyaba.

- bien, bien ya que estamos con las presentaciones, dime quienes son estos ninjas interesantes – le dijo Mei mientras no dejaba de ver a Sasuke.

Estos tres chicos son Shikamaru Nara ,Sasuke Uchiha y Shino Aburame - contesto Naruto mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos y ella es Ino Yamanaka.

Cuando Kenta escucho el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero rápidamente trato de ocultarla, el sabia quién era, ya que Hinata le había hablado de él, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de su reacción, pero esta no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke, a él le pareció que el shinobi de la niebla estaba ocultando algo, y tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba.

- mmm... Todos los hombres de konoja son tan apuestos - mientras hablaba la Mizukage les lanzaba miradas coquetas a los muchachos, cosa que no pareció importarles en lo absoluto.

Kenta y Hinata se sentían muy avergonzados de la actitud de la Mizukage todavía no se acostumbraban a su forma de ser, ellos todavía no entendían por qué se encontraba soltera si era muy hermosa y la mejor kunoichi de la niebla, una vez estaban pensando en preguntarle pero en cuanto mencionaron el tema una aura oscura comenzó a rodear la, en ese instante su instinto de supervivencia se activó y salieron corriendo de la oficina, una vez que se encontraron a salvo juraron nunca jamás volver a tocar el tema.

- Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino porque no le muestra la aldea a nuestros invitados, tengo cosas muy importantes de que hablar con la Mizukage y quisiera hacerlo en privado, así que tómense el día libre dijo Naruto y por favor podrían llamar a Tsunade-sama diganle que la necesito .

A Kenta y a Hinata, les parecía un poco extraño que la Mizukage no les pidiera que se quedaran ya que nunca se separaban de ella, pues su obligación era cuidarla, no estaban muy convencidos con la situación, pero tuvieron que obedecer.

los seis shinobi salieron de la oficina, cuando estuvieron en la calle, solo se quedaron ahí de pie sin decir nada, los minutos pasaban y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que Ino se cansó de esperar a que alguien hablara, al parecer los ninjas de la niebla no eran muy sociables.

- y bien, que es lo que les gustaría hacer primero.

- que, no se supone que tú debes guiarnos, como vamos a saber qué hacer si no somos de la aldea. – Kenta respondió secamente.

- oye, tu quien te crees para hablarme así , dijo Ino le molestaba ese chico.

Sasuke empezaba a sentirse fastidiado por la actitud de Kenta por que desde que salieron de la oficina sentía que no le quitaba la vista de encima .

-y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hermano – Hinata no iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera a Kenta, al menos no cuando ella estuviera presente.

La situación se estaba poniendo difícil, mientras que Hinata y Ino estaban en una guerra de miradas, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, si las miradas mataran seguramente ya estarían muertos.

- solo están tratando de ser amable, no tiene que comportarse de esa manera. – Shikamaru, pensó que lo mejor era intervenir antes de que lo metieran en problemas.

- Ino, discúlpate con Hinata-san, y deja de comportarte como un niño, ellos son nuestros invitados y debemos tratarlos con respeto. – Shikamaru se sentía un poco cansado, siempre tenía que ser la voz de la razón.

- al menos alguien en esta aldea tiene modales – dijo Hinata sin dejar de ver a Ino.

- sí, pues si hubiera alguna persona con la que valiera la pena usarlos, los usaría – dijo Ino mientras daba una mirada a su alrededor – pero, yo no veo a nadie que valga la pena.

- repítelo , y are que te arrepientas - sabes que, olvidado ni si quiera vales el esfuerzo.

Shino solo pensaba que Hinata había cambiado bastante pero ella seguía siendo la misma solo con la diferencia de que ella tenia mas confianza y el estaba orgulloso de ella siempre a querido que Hinata tuviera mas confianza y que se sintiera mas segura.

Cuando dijo eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, unos pasos más adelante se paró y hablo nuevamente.

- Kenta, vámonos no necesitamos a nadie, podemos conocer la aldea nosotros solos – con permiso, Shikamaru-san y Uchija-san , a pesar de que sentía sentimientos raros al observar a Sasuke ella estaba segura de que no era amor ni odio y cayo en conclusión de que era dolor y no entendía el por que así que asumió que eso paso en su pasado que no recordaba - Hinata siguió su camino .

Kenta solo les dedico una sonrisa y se retiró, cuando alcanzo a Hinata la abrazo, mientras caminaban, antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos, volteo para ver la expresión de la cara de ese tal Sasuke, ya había visto como se le quedaba viendo a Hinata, si pensaba que lo dejaría acercarse a ella estaba muy equivocado, primero tendría que enfrentarse a él.

Hinata y Kenta, estuvieron caminando durante varias horas, paseando por el lugar, hasta que estuvieron hambrientos, preguntaron a los aldeanos cual era el mejor lugar para comer, a lo que estos les respondieron que Ichiraku, serbia el mejor ramen de la aldea, por lo que decidieron entrar, pidieron dos tazones de ramen y se sentaron a disfrutarlos, debían estar de acuerdo, en verdad eran deliciosos, nunca habían probado unos iguales.

Ellos se encontraban muy cómodos hasta que vieron que ciertas personas ingresaban al lugar – cuando Sasuke entro lo primero que vio, fue a la hermosa kunoichi de la niebla, tenía que aceptar que era diferente a todas las chicas de esta aldea – Ino solo pensaba que esto sería divertido, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan interesado en una chica, bueno solo en su amiga Hinata pero no le gusta que fuera de esa ninja insolente y presumida.

Shino solo los habia acompañado para haber si se encontraba con su amiga Hinata y encontrar la oportunidad de poder conversar y entender de su actitud.

Shikamaru, solo acompaño a su compañera, porque esos dos, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo, eran muy engreídos, y ya tenía suficiente con Sasuke, los tres se acercaron a la barra y pidieron su comida, durante unos minutos Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Hinata, cosa que la molesto y decidió hacer algo al respecto .

- que, te gusta lo que ves Uchiha – Hinata volteo y le dio una falsa sonrisa.

- he visto mejores Takeru-san – Sasuke le contesto dándole una sonrisa de lado que claramente le decía, gane.

Hinata se sintió furiosa con su respuesta, tomo su tazón de ramen se puso de pie, y se lo vacío encima, cuando termino tomo a Kenta de la mano y lo saco del establecimiento mientras iba murmurando cuanto odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke uchiha, jamás se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida, hasta este día... Sabía que debía de estar enojado con ella, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y eso era demasiado frustran te. Lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que verla de nuevo.

Después de salir de Ichiraku, Hinata y Kenta caminaron en dirección al departamento que la Hokage les había proporcionado, cuando llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta que contaba con dos habitaciones lo que era bueno ya que solo se quedarían ellos dos pues Tsunade-sama le ofreció a la Mizukage que se quedara con ella, la verdad Hinata no entendía como la iban a cuidar si estaban tan lejos de ella, pero nada podían hacer ya que ordenes eran órdenes y a ellos no les quedaba más que obedecer.

Hinata entro en la que sería su habitación y empezó a desempacar, cuando termino, fue a buscar a Kenta, ya que tenían la costumbre de entrenar todas las mañanas y en la noche. Ser la segunda mejor kunoichi de la niebla no había sido fácil, le había costado muchas horas de entrenamiento y bastantes golpes, moretones y uno que otro hueso roto. Pero eso era lo de menos, a ella no le importaba, era solo un pequeño precio, para ser la mejor, ella sabía que en unos años más, con el entrenamiento que tenía superaría a su sensei y tal vea ella pudiera ser la Mizukage de la niebla.

Hinata estuvo tocando varias veces en la habitación de Kenta, pero él no respondía, después de unos minutos se cansó de esperar y abrió la puerta, asomo lentamente la cabeza, se sorprendió cuando lo vio acostado en la cama, se acercó lentamente, al parecer él estaba muy cansado ya que nunca había bajado tanto la guardia, cuando Hinata llego con él y se paró a un lado de la cama, mientras lo observaba dormir, se veía tan relajado, tan tranquilo. Tomo una manta, lo cubrió con ella y salió de la habitación.

Ella todavía no tenía sueño, así que salió de la casa buscaría un lugar para poder entrenar, sin que nadie la molestara, camino hasta salir de la aldea, encontró un campo de entrenamiento que estaba bastante alejado de la aldea y para su buena suerte estaba a un lado de un río, así podría usar sus técnicas de agua.

Estuvo entrenando durante unos treinta minutos, podía seguir por más tiempo, pero le faltaba su compañero, no le gustaba mucho la idea de entrenar sola. Hinata fue a la orilla del río y se recostó sobre la hierba.

Después de un tiempo decidió que era hora de que quien la estaba observando saliera de su escondite –"cuanto tiempo más vas a estar ahí. Eres muy bueno ocultando tu chakra, pero creo que soy mejor encontrándolo" – cuando Hinata termino de hablar vio que alguien bajaba de un árbol. Se sorprendió mucho, nunca espero verlo aquí y justamente a el.

"creo que te subestimado, Takeru-san"- dijo Sasuke, llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"y bien que es lo que hace aquí, Uchiha" – pregunto Hinata. La verdad tenía curiosidad.

"yo solo paseaba por el lugar y te vi. Así que decidí acercarme para ofrecerle una disculpa por lo que paso hoy.

Hinata le respondió que eso ya no importaba.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle. Se sentían muy cómodos así. Ellos no eran de los que hablan mucho.

Sasuke se quedó observando a Hinata. No podía apartar la mirada de ella la había visto durante todo su entrenamiento y le había parecido hermosa. Le gustaba mucho la manera en que la luz de la luna se refleja en su piel y la hace brillar.

Hinata sabía que la estaba viendo, pero no le molestaba. En realidad a ella le parecía que Sasuke era una persona muy interesante y tenía esa sensación de que lo conocía pero también el sentimiento de dolor . Hinata volteo a verlo y sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

"Hinata, porque saliste sin avisarme. Te he estado buscando por todos lados" – Kenta se acercó a ellos y no se veía nada feliz.

"lo siento Kenta-Kun, trate de avisarte, pero estabas dormido"- Hinata le dio una sonrisa y con eso todo el enojo se desapareció, el sabía que no podía estar enojado con ella por mucho tiempo.

"no te preocupes Hina-Chan, es solo que tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo" – "y tu Uchiha que haces aquí." A kenta no le agradaba la manera en que estaba viendo a Hinata y también le detestaba que hayga sido alguien muy importante en la vida de Hinata en el pasado.

"nada, solo paseaba y me encontré con Hinata"

Kenta solo entre cerró los ojos. No le creía nada, sabía que el Uchiha no era de confiar y por qué tenían interés en Hinata no le agradaba.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Sasuke y kenta. Pensó que lo mejor era que se retiraran, antes de que algo malo pasara. Ella se puso de pie y se despidió de Sasuke.

"adiós Uchiha-san, fue un gusto hablar con usted"- Hinata tomo la mano de Kenta y se fueron caminando a su departamento.

* * *

Ninguno de los tres se dieron cuenta que alguen mas estaba odserbandoles desde que Hinata llego a entrenar .


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

A la mañana siguiente

Kenta y Hinata fueron a la torre Hokage ya que ahí se encontrarían con la Mizukage. Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage llamaron a la puerta. Naruto les dijo que pasaran y así lo hicieron, una vez adentro se acercaron a Mei.

"Mizukage-sama, Hokage-sama"- dijo Kenta saludando a las dos kages. Hinata solo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"qué bueno que vinieron, justamente estábamos hablando de ustedes. Naruto me estaba diciendo que sería una buena idea que entrenaran con algunos ninjas de konoha"- dijo Mei mientras sonreía. La verdad es que ella y Tsunade habían hecho una apuesta, para ver cuál de las dos aldeas tenía a los ninjas más fuertes y con el pretexto de entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas en combate con los enemigos que se enfrentarían le convencieron al joven hokage. Ella tenía plena confianza en Kenta y Hinata, sabía que no la iban a decepcionar.

Los dos chicos no entendían el por qué la Mizukage les estaba pidiendo eso, si bien la niebla y la hoja eran aliados, nada estaba escrito, las cosas rápidamente podrían cambiar y no creían prudente mostrar sus técnicas a otros shinobis. En especial al Uchiha ya que fácilmente podrían copiarlos. Sabían que la Mizukage era una mujer muy inteligente, por esa razón se encontraban tan confundidos. Tsunade se dio cuenta de que no estaban muy convencidos así que decidió intervenir. "Hinata, Kenta., Mei y yo hemos estado pensando que no es muy buena idea que se queden con nosotros en la oficina a perder el tiempo cuando pueden aprovecharlo entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades y estar listos para cualquier imprevisto" – Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Algo le decía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Se volvió a la Mizukage y le dijo.

"si es lo que usted quiere, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema en hacerlo, Mizukage-sama"- Hinata pensó que no debía cuestionar las decisiones de su líder que además era su sensei. Si ella creía que estaba bien ella no era nadie para cuestionarla. Ya que sus razones tendrá.

"voy a llamar a un anbu para que los escolte hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo, ahí se encontraran con ellos"- cuando Naruto termino de hablar un anbu apareció en su oficina

Una vez que salieron de la oficina dejando los solos (por fin pudieron soltar el aire que estaban aguantando, por poco y las descubren). "eso estuvo cerca"- dijo Tsunade.

"ya lo creo"- Mei estaba muy emocionada.

"esa chica, Hinata es muy inteligente, al parecer no creyó nada, creo que solo acepto porque no le quedo de otra"- Tsunade estaba interesada en saber que tan fuerte era la aprendiza de la Mizukage.

"así es. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, no dudo que algún día llegue a ser mi sucesora"- Mei pensaba que si Hinata seguía por esa camino, ella cuando ella faltara dejaría a la aldea en buenas manos.

"bueno. Pues ya veremos quién gana la apuesta, si tus ninjas pierden tendrás que pagar el sake de la semana y si yo pierdo entonces yo lo pago"- Tsunade pensaba que por nada del mundo sus ninjas perderían. O al menos más les valía no hacerlo.

Naruto no comprendía de qué hablaban la Mizukage y Tsunade no le dio importancia y siguió con la reunión.

. Los dos chicos siguieron al anbu, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había tres postes, una vez ahí pudieron ver que el Uchiha y la chica rubia ya se encontraban ahí.

En cuanto llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento. El anbu desapareció dejando a los cuatro chicos solos. Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención, a las miradas que se estaban dando, sabría que esa no era una buena idea.

Hinata vio que ninguno de los tres chicos, hablaría, así que decidió hacerlo ella. "La Hokage, dijo que entrenáramos, ¿Dónde está su sensei?

"todavía, no llega, dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, por que tenía unos asuntos que atender"- contesto Sasuke.

"si, como no, de seguro, es un perdedor como ustedes. Al que le gusta perder el tiempo" Hinata estaba muy molesta. No entendía por qué la Mizukage acepto esta estúpida idea. Solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

"lamento haberla hecho esperar, Hinata-san"- dijo Kakashi, bajando de la rama de un árbol.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, poco a poco. Si hubiera un momento en el que quisiera desaparecer, ese, seria este... "lo siento, no debía hablar así se disculpó"- en este momento, Hinata se encontraba, mas roja que un tomate.

"no tiene importancia, Hinata-san"- Kakashi, pensaba que esa chica, en verdad era muy interesante desde que le contaron como tenía el aspecto físico parecido aparte de los ojo de Hinata Hyuga y la personalidad diferente quiso conocerla .

Hinata, apenas se estaba recuperando de la vergüenza de su vida. Cuando...

"jajajaja...Takeru, deberías ver tu cara...jajaja"- tanto Kakashi, como Ino, no creían lo que veían, Sasuke Uchiha, se estaba riendo. Este debía ser el fin, del mundo.

De pronto, la risa de Sasuke, se dejó de oír, y todo lo que vieron fue una mata de cabello negro, que volaba hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue que Hinata se encontraba encima de él. Y lo tomaba de la camisa, mientras con su puño, comenzaba a golpearlo en la cara. "deja de burlarte, de mí, Uchiha. Te enseñare a respetarme"

Hinata, estaba, apunto de golpearlo, nuevamente. Cuando escucho una voz muy molesta, que al parecer, trataba de comunicarse con ella. "aléjate de mí Sasuke-Kun, maldita"- dijo, Sakura mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los dos y trataba de darle una patada a Hinata.

Hinata, rápidamente la esquivo, dando un salto, hacia atrás. Esto provoco que en vez de darle a Hinata, Sakura golpeo a Sasuke.

"Sakura, ¿qué diablos te pasa? –"¿Por qué me pegas?"- dijo, Sasuke retorciéndose de dolor.

"lo siento, Sasuke-Kun, yo solo quería, ayudarte"- dijo, Sakura con la voz, mas melosa, que tenía.

"hmp" – Sasuke, no dijo, nada más y se alejó, un poco, para poderse sobar.

Ahora era el turno de Hinata, para reírse, de Sasuke. Una vez que Hinata pudo volver a respirar, se acercó a Sakura y le dijo. "gracias"

Sakura, no entendía por qué, esa bruja, le agradecía, así que decidió, preguntar "por qué me agradeces"

"oh, pues veras, yo quería golpear, al Uchiha, pero tú ya lo hiciste por mi"- Hinata, le dio una sonrisa, que solo logro poner más furiosa a Sakura. Causando que se lanzara contra Hinata, mientras trataba de pegarle, Hinata solo se hizo a un lado, causando que Sakura se fuera de boca al suelo.

Sakura se puso de pie, para intentar un nuevo ataque, pero fue interrumpida "ya, basta, si tienen algún problema deberán resolverlo con un enfrentamiento. Hinata y Kenta, contra Sasuke y Sakura... Entendieron"- por la voz que utilizo Kakashi, los cuatro chicos supieron que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, así que solo asintieron, tratando de no hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

"y yo que voy a hacer"- grito Ino, para hacerse, notar ya que todos se habían olvidado de ella.

"Kakashi le dijo que Tsunade-sama, le estaba llamando"- Ino, salió corriendo del campo de entrenamiento.

Después, de que Ino se fue, Kakashi les dijo que empezaran con el "entrenamiento"- si es que así se le podía llamar a esto, un mejor nombre seria, batalla a muerte, por las miradas que se daban entre ellos.

Las cuatro caminaron hasta el centro del campo de entrenamiento y tomaron sus posiciones. Hinata, estaba analizando a su oponente, no tenía mucha información sobre ella. Pero sabía que era alumna de Tsunade-sama. Entonces no tenía que ser un genio, para saber que usaría las mismas técnicas que ella. Sakura empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra, en sus manos, corrió hacia Hinata, y trato de golpearla. Hinata lo esquivo y Sakura golpeo el suelo, causando que un gran cráter se formara. Hinata, estaba impresionada, ya había oído de las técnicas de la Hokage, pero nunca se imaginó que serían de tal magnitud. Esa chica tenía una gran cantidad de fuerza bruta. Si lograba darle un golpe, estaba segura de que el resultado no le gustaría.

Sakura, golpeo el suelo, causando que se agrietara. Hinata perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos y Sakura, aprovecho esto, saco un kunai y se acercó a Hinata y trato de herirla, pero, Hinata, rápidamente desenfundo su espada y logro bloquear el ataque. Con un movimiento, de su espada, Hinata logro quitarle el kunai a Sakura.

Sakura se alejó de Hinata y empezó a lanzarle shuriken. Hinata estaba utilizando su espada como escudo haciendo que todas las shuriken cayeran al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Kenta, tenían una batalla al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke formo unos sellos con su mano y una bola de fuego, salió de su boca. El fuego se dirigió a donde estaba Kenta, pero antes de que llegara, Kenta, también formo unos sellos, y un dragón de agua, apareció, el dragón de agua, causo que la bola de fuego se extinguiera y el campo de batalla quedo inundado y con una densa capa de vapor. Ninguno de los cuatro shinobi, podía ver. Sakura siguió lanzando shuriken a donde creía que estaba Hinata.

Hinata, no podía ver nada, así que se retiró a donde se encontraba un árbol y se escondió entre las ramas. A esperar que el vapor se disipara. Cuando Sasuke logro ver a Kenta, hizo un chidori, pero olvido que estaba parado en el agua e hizo que todo el campo de entrenamiento quedara electrificado. Causando que Sakura y Kenta recibieran una gran descarga eléctrica. Kakashi, estaba observando el combate, y cuando el vapor se disipo, pudo ver a Sakura y Kenta un poco tostados, mientras que Sasuke parecía un gato mojado y Hinata escondida. Kakashi, cerró los ojos, e hizo unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse. Cuando lo consiguió, empezó a caminar hacia la torre Hokage, pues tenía que dar un informe estaba seguro de que este sería el peor informe que ha dado en toda su carrera como ninja.

Cuando Kakashi, empezó a caminar, los cuatro chicos, empezaron a seguirlo, pero iban a unos cuatro metros de distancia, el aura que rodeaba a Kakashi, claramente les decía que no estaba enojado, estaba furioso, y por el bien de su integridad física, decidieron darle su espacio.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, tocaron la puerta, recibieron un adelante, de Naruto. Entraron en la oficina y dieron el informe, ni la Misukage ni Tsunade, estaba muy feliz con el resultado, como quedaron empatadas, ninguna tuvo que pagar nada pero Naruto está feliz de que cuando llegara el momento tendría a ninja fuertes con quienes contar.


End file.
